Star Gem
by xXxFlAwLeSsLY.iM.peRFecT
Summary: HIATUSThe prophecy says that a saviour will appear every 500 years to stop Hao, but it also said that a saviour for Hao will appear this time. They had met 1000 years ago, bought together by destiny. Can she awaken Hao to the true warmth of humans? HaoXOC
1. Demon

Hello!! This is my 2nd Fanfiction i have written. It's goes with the story of Shaman King but i will add extras in.

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING** (i would love to though.......)

* * *

1000 years ago...

The land was covered in a blanket of faintly glowing whiteness, like a soft sheet of silvery white silk that stretched on endlessly. A shining full moon floated in a sea of the darkest blue and the countless shining stars were sprayed across the sky, each shimmering brightly. Hao walked slowly, the seemingly soft snow under his feet crunched with every step he took, leaving the indent of each of his footsteps.

An irregular pounding reached his ears as he drew closer to his destination, he calm eyes appraised the view presented to him. The roaring issued from the half frozen waterfall that seemed to fall from the heavens itself, gleaming icicles had formed everywhere and they threw light reflected from the bright moon across the glittering surface of the water, the light danced on the rippling surface of the water.

Dark eyes flickered around, falling onto the demon he was told to exterminate standing silently like a statue on one of the numerous snow covered rock that rose into the sky like a single tower. The demon did not seem to notice him so Hao examined the demon, his brows rose a fraction. A flimsy cloak hid its form in darkness, its end ragged and stained, showing only a pair of dirtied pale bare feet.

**Flashback**

_Hao sat in his place and remained still even as he heard the thoughts of other people that sat around him echo in his mind._

_'So that is the greatest Buddhist monk, Asakura Hao.'_

_'Is he really a human like us?'_

_'He's a demon with a man's face!'_

_Hao remained expressionless and thought._

_'Humans are such tiny, foolish beings. They don't value their existence.'_

_"Asakura Hao, you are to go and exterminate a demon who has been roaming the area in the east." One of the people said, Hao bowed and replied._

_"I understand."_

**End flashback**

* * *

Please Review!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Reina

Hi readers!! this is the 2nd chapter and its a bit longer!!! R & R Please and thanks for reading!!!

_Italics = thoughts_

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTER AND SOME OF THE PLOT!!**

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through Hao's long, dark grey hair and he saw the figure stiffen. Shadowed against the full moon he watched as the figure turned slowly to face him, where the face should be was only a blank mask, where the eyes should be were black slits of darkness.

The ragged hem of the black tattered cloak fluttered in the wind that swept through the clearing. Suddenly the black pits of its eyes were lighted with the colour of a burning flame of silver that seemed to pieerce through his very soul. Hao stiffened ever so slightly, staring transfixed at the eyes that glowed a chilling silver that raged with hate and fury, his slendr hands pressed together in, rapid yet elegant signs were formed.

He flung out his arms, a star sign appeared in front of him and an unseen force was thrown towards it. The demon leapt away from the rock it was perched on and the force hit where it had been seconds ago smashing the rock into pieces that fell to the ground with muffled thumps.

The demon twisted in the air, the hood falling off, revealing ink black hair that whipped out behind at the motion, it landed lightly on its feet before it leapt towards the Buddhist monk, Hao raised a hand towarsd the demon charging towards him and an invisible barrier surrounded around him.

The demon hit the barrier and was flung backwards with terrifying force, Hao thought he heard a shocked gasp of pain come from beneath the mask as the demon had impacted against his barrier. He also caught a smell of jasmines and violets, he frowned and shook his head to clear his mind.

The demon landed on its feet and skidded backwards, snow piling up against its heels as it dug its fingers into the groud to stop herself. The demon stood up and drew out two Sais out of its cloak, a shimmering, near transparent silver aura surrounded them and Hao's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

_'Impossible, a demon cannot have furyoku... Only shamans can…'_ He thought and peered intently at the figure that was fully clad in black, slender hands were shown as it drew its weapon beside one side of their mask.

Miniscule bead of light formed in front of the blade, it shifted its feet into a stance, Hao's eyes widened as the light suddenly shot towards him silver lightening. Hao made hand signs swiftly and a barrier appeared around him again, the attacks hit the barrier but it did not rebound, it continued to push forwards.

Hao's eyes widened as his barrier began to crack under the pressure of the powerful attack, Hao disappeared as the energy sliced through his barrier. Hao materialized behind the figure, the figure managed to duck just in time as Hao aimed his palm at where its head was.

The blast of energy shot past where its head had been a mere second ago and smashed into the snow covered ground, causing a wave of white coldness to crash down onto both of them.

Hao leapt out of the way and saw the figure do the same, it twirled in a a graceful circle and sliced at the air. The hood that hid the figure's face was swept off and Hao saw a bare, white mask staring at him where its face was supposed to be.

Its flowing midnight black hair was tied loosely in a ponytail with a length of string and strands of loose hair whipped around the white mask that it wore. Multiple streaks of flashing silver light flew towards Hao and the white ground once again erupted as the attacks hit the ground. This time it left a gaping, smoking crater in the ground by the attack and Hao stared at the damage.

_'Fortunately none of those humans came with me this time, I can sate my curiosity.'_ Hao thought as he appeared beside the blasted ground where several more craters had been created, each larger than the other.

_'Time to see your true face.' _Hao thought as a strange energy erupted from the demon, its sword was incased in what seemed to be a swirling mass of energy, the aura was the colour of the soft silvery beams of moonlight, yet he knew not gentle but was infact deadly.

He swiftly made some hand signs and streaks of white light flew towards the figure, it dodged out of the way and charged at Hao. The silver blades of the twin Sais flashed towards Hao like lightening, the demon suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Hao.

Slashing at where his chest and head was in a downwards diagonal strike that would have hacked him clean in half if he hadn't evaded it. Hao vanished and appeared behind the cloaked figure while making hand signs at an incredible rate.

The demon immediately spun around and lashed out at Hao, the Sais met his barrier and Hao glimpsed the pale, slender hands that grasped the black hilt with silver notches. He also noticed the red rawness that were spread around the sides of its hands before it was thrown backwards.

The demon impacted the ground hard, Hao saw drops of crimson liquid fly out of where the mouth of the mask was as the demon flew backwards. Hao raised a hand and pointed at the demon, a invisible energy shot from his hand and flung the figure further back. It dug a hand into the snow covered ground and managed to slow its speed before it pushed off from the ground with its arms and flipped backwards.

It landed roughly on the ground, having overbalanced ever so slightly, Hao heard a sickening crunch as the figure wobbled and then stood up without making a single sound of pain or distress.

The demon moved its left foot forwards, Hao narrowed his eyes as it took a step with its right foot forwards and jolted ever so slightly. It would not have been noticebly if it was a normal human that had been watching.

_'She must have either sprained or broken her right ankle.'_ Hao took the chance of her hesitation to point his hand at her and streaks of white light towards her.

The light hit her square on and she smashed into a projecting rock, Hao heard a sharp cry of pain, as the dust cleared the figure tumbled forwards leaving an indent in the rock. Hao watched as one of her Sais fell from her limp hand in slow motion and clatter onto the pieces of rocks that littered the white ground.

Long raven black hair swept out behind it like a rippling blanket of black as the string snapped from the Hao's attack the figure fell into the river that trailed from waterfall with a loud splash. Ripples cascaded from where it had fallen and the figure quickly tugged off their cloak which quickly became heavy and threatened dragged its wearer down.

_'Definitely **not** a demon, she must be a shaman of some sorts.'_ Hao thought as he watched silently as the delicately framed figure plunged her remaining Sai into the half frozen river bank and dragged herself out of the water.

Her black hair hung in dripping strands down their back and across their mask covered face, a slender hand was clutching its abdomen and Hao could hear her coughing violently, spitting out blood and panting heavily as he walked towards her.

Hao waved a hand and strings of light shot towards it again, but this time it wrapped tightly around the figure. The Sai that was held in her hand fell to the ground, its fall muffled by the snow that covered the ground. Hao approached the figure that was immobilized by his technique and as he neared he confirmed that the figure was a definitely a girl.

Warm crimson fluid dripped steadily from the bottom of her cracked mask, drops of blood fell like a gleaming ruby to the ground and stained the pure white snow bright scarlet. The brilliant colour contrasted splendidly with the dazzling white landscape that stretched on as far as the eye could see. Hao heard ragged gasps and saw the twitch of her slender fingers as he stepped even closer towards the still, masked figure.

Piece of her half broken mask fell to the ground, revealing the top right of her face an elegant ink eyebrow that was slightly scrunched and a firey red eye that seemed to pierce his very soul. Hao approached the girl and halted in front of her, he examined her closely as she twisted in his bindings.

Burning silver eyes glared coldly into his black ones as he reached out a hand, grasped side of the cracked mask that was still clinging onto her face and tugged it off.

Hao took a sharp intake of breath as a beautiful face met his eyes, his eyes roamed across her face and he took in her pale skin, her slightly flushed cheeks from their fight and her pale pink lips that were partially open in a slight snarl, showing her white teeth.

A trail of blood led from the corner of her lips to her chin like a crimson ribbon, there was also a trail running down the right side of her face from her hairline. Her face was deathly white because of the cold, the girl shivered and the water dripping from her began to pool in a puddle beneath her bare feet.

Hao took in the strands of dripping midnight black hair that fell across her face and down past her waist and the slightly ripped white yukata she wore. A fragrance seemed to hang around her like a faint mist, the smell of jasime, violets and rain.

He could see her left foot start to swell an angry red as she shifted her weight to her uninjured foot. Hao heard her thoughts that darted across her mind.

_'He's strong… stronger than me...'_ Hao smirked in his mind at that thought and he continued to listen to the thoughts that flitted across her mind like swallows.

_'I don't think I can escape this time...'_ Suddenly he sensed a change in her, he could feel pain, sadness and loneliness envelop her. Hao listened to her thoughts and heard slightly contorted and fuzzy voices that did not belong to her whisper in her mind.

_'She's a demon in disguise…'_

_'Keep away from her or she'll possess you…'_

_'Begone… You filthy demon… Don't you dare come back to our village…'_ Hao then heard her own voice say softly at these voices.

_'What do they understand?'_

_'Why can't they believe in me?'_

_'Why can't they accept me?'_

_'Humans are such insignificant and foolish beings…'_

_'Sooner or later they will destroy this world…'_ Hao's eyes widened as he heard her thoughts.

_'This girl…'_

"Kill me." The girl murmured, her voice was emotionless and cold, she gazed up at Hao with her flashing silver eyes that reminded him of the stars that shone above them.

"You were sent to kill me weren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, Hao quirked an eyebrow at her as she smirked. She no longer struggled against his bindings, but became motionless as if to see what will happen next.

A sudden want to touch her pale skin overcame Hao and he lifted a hand. The girl narrowed her unatural gleaming eyes but remained still as he slowly reached his hand towards her.

The soaking girl flinched ever so slightly as he gently placed his hand on her cheek, he felt a strange tingle shoot through his body as soon as he touched her cold yet soft skin. His chest felt as if it was on fire and a sudden churn in the pit of his stomach.

The girl regarded him with fiery eyes as Hao moved his hand and brushed a strand of wet raven hair out of her eyes. Hao tucked it behind her ear as she continued to look at him warily, he flicked his hands and the bindings disappeared around her.

She slumped to the ground and her head bowed down, Hao gazed own at her and saw her shivering slightly in her wet clothes. Snow started to fall from the sky, the girl looked up and to Hao's surprise her eyes were to longer silver, but a fathomless black, like his.

The girl scraped some snow onto her swelling left ankle, she winced and let out a hiss as Hao continued to watch her pile snow onto her injury, attempting to sooth the swelling.

"Why? Why did you not kill me?" The girl suddenly questioned, her voice was soft, calm and strangely soothing, Hao watched as she tried to move her foot but she immediately froze when pain shot up her entire leg.

"Don't tell me its pity?" Her voice was mocking, her lips tugged up in a mirthless smile.

"Not because of pity." Hao murmured softly in reply.

"I didn't kill you because you are not a demon." The girl at his feet stiffened and then she started to laugh, at first it was with a chuckle, light and soft at first but then it burst out wildly of control, her laughter rang around the clearing and over the pounding of the waterfall.

It was laced with indescribable sadness and Hao could see the pain that darkened her eyes like the clouds that covered the moon. Her laughter was wild, insane and out of control, full of contempt as it gradually faded into a soft and sad sound, to Hao it felt like someone was clenching his heart.

"You are the first to ever have said that to me." The girl stated after her uncontrollable laughter had subsided, her voice was full of surprise and yet always filled with pain. The ache in Hao's chest settled, he knelt down beside her on one knee and asked gently with a slight smile.

"What is your name?" The girl looked up at him, her deep black eyes searching his. Hao stared transfixed at the girl as she smiled faintly, sadly and then replied in the same soft voice that was forever overflowing with the same soft sadness.

"I do not have a name." Hao smiled softly and she wiped the back of her hand over the trail of blood that had dried into a dark red line leading from her lips to her chin.

The dried blood rubbed off but left a slight smudge just beside her mouth, she then rubbed at the line of blood that ran into her eyes. She looked up at Hao with curious eyes and Hao once again felt a slight squirm in his stomach.

"Then I shall give you one." Hao paused and then declared.

"Reina. Your name is Reina." The girl's fathomless black widened in disbelief but she quickly erased it with her usual cold, hard stare but it was too late the damage was done.

_'Nani?! How did he know...'_ Hao had saw and heard, he smirked inwardly as she half growled, not liking his smug expression.

"Don't joke with me, just kill me already." Hao smirked at her boldness and murmured into her ear.

"I refuse to do so." Her cheek twitched in what seemed like irritation before Hao asked.

"Where is your home?" Reina stared at him before letting out another laugh but this time in was bitter and hard.

"Where is **my** home?" She repeated in an incredulous voice, scoffing lightly.

"I have no place called home, there is no place for me in this world." Reina trailed off and then muttered.

"Even if I return home, there will be no one waiting for me there..." Hao frowned and asked.

"What do you mean by there will be no one waiting for you?" Reina smirked and replied.

"They're dead, every single one of the people from my clan...It's not like it concerns you anyway." There was no emotion in her voice as she had said that but her eyes had started to pulse dull grey.

_''My' clan?' _ Hao thought but then pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Then I shall give you a place to call home." Hao murmured and the girl merely gaped at him, her eyes no longer pulsing silver but glittering black with shock and surprise.

"W...What?" She whispered and Hao continued on.

"I will give you a place called home, with someone who will be waiting there for you." Reina recovered from her initial shock, scoffed and then asked sarcastically with an raised eyebrow, forgetting the situation she was in.

"And where exactly is that place called **'home'**?" Hao smiled and replied.

"By my side." Reina's eyes flew to him, but the man was not smirking horribly, he looked sincere as he gazed at her with his deep black eyes. Reina turned away from his gaze and whispered tonelessly, but her emotions and thoughts were a raging storm in her mind.

"Don't...your just playing a cruel joke on me...just kill me..." Hao shook his head and leant towards her, but she leapt to her feet and scrambled away not giving a single thought to her injuries. Hao straightened and walked towards her, she backed away until her back hit the stone wall.

"Don't come any closer!" Reina ordered as she picked up the Sai that was on the ground besider her feet, she lifted it in front of her as Hao approached her. Hao was a metre away from her when she swiftly raised her Sai and pointed it threateningly at Hao, but Hao could see the blade trembling.

"Don't come a single step closer." Her voice trembled as Hao gazed at her unblinking.

Hao said as he took a step forwards, Reina darted forwards, her Sai aimed to plunge into Hao's beating heart. Hao didn't move as she rushed forwards her Sai's blade flashing towards his chest, instead he stood there silently as if waiting for her.

The Sai jerked to a sudden halt a hair's breadth away from Hao, Reina was shaking as she dropped her Sai, turned away and tried to flee. Hao swiftly reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a halt. Reina tried to wrench her hand away but Hao tightened her grip, she scowled and swung around to strike Hao with her other hand.

Her left hand flew through the air and hit Hao directly on his right cheek, but Hao didn't even flinch as she struck him. His cheek stung and flamed red as Reina froze and her eyes widened, Hao watched her lips thin and straighten into a harsh line ad she tried to tug herself away from him.

Hao suddenly yanked her towards him forcefully and wrapped his arms around her from behind, Reina stiffened as Hao tightened his hold on her. Giving her no chance to escape and her arms were pinned to her side by Hao's.

"Why?" Hao heard her say softly, her voice trembled and shook with confusion and sadness. Hao merely pulled her closer to him and warmed her cold body with his own.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Reina whispered and Hao felt wet drops fall onto his long sleeve, he looked down to see tears falling from her beautiful black eyes.

Hao didn't answer and a sob escaped her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut as tears continued to drip rapidly from her closed eyes. Reina bit her bottom lip as her whole body shook silently, Hao closed his eyes and gently rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Come with me." Hao murmured and Reina tensed but then relaxed as Hao continued to say.

"You and I are similar, come with me and let us create a world with only shamans." Reina gazed up at him.

The one and only person in her entire life that had not ran away from her at first glimpse of her eyes. The first to not have called her a demon, clear trails ran down her face.

"Trust me." Hao murmured. Reina lifted a hand to her face and touched Hao tenderly on his flaming red cheek. Hao closed his eyes as a soothing warmth swept through his entire at her gentle touch and felt a warm sensation start in the pit of his stomach.

Reina drew away her hand and Hao felt a twinge of disappointment as the mysterious warmth vanished with her soft touch. Hao took the cue and took a step away from her, she turned around and asked in her calm, soothing voice.

"Your name…What is your name?" Hao smiled down at her and brushed his fingers through her soft black hair.

"My name is Hao, Asakura Hao." Reina smiled gently and murmured softly.

"Hao…" Hao stood up and extended his hand towards her. Reina gazed up at Hao, her face lined with tears as he said in a clear voice.

"Come with me, Reina." Reina glanced away for only a second but then she smiled and reached out her own hand to Hao's.

_'I trust you... and will stay by your side...Hao...'_

Hao black eyes widened and a warm feeling spread from his chest as he heard her thought, he smiled and it was a true smile from his heart. He took her outstretched hand and closed his hand around hers.

_'Arigato…'_ Hao faintly heard in his mind as he clasped her hand tightly in his and a blinding light flooded around them.

* * *

What do you think????? PLEASE REVIEW and THANKS FOR READIND!!!!!!!


	3. The Present

Sorry!!!!! It took soooo long for me to update, but i have added a lot more chapters to make up for you!!!!!! Please review!!!!

This story basically goes with the same plot only with some changed where I add my OC in and the ending!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

**BOLD = Spirit talking**

_Italics =Thoughts_

* * *

The girl jerked up from her bed and cried out desperately as she reached out a hand out towards the person that turned his back on her before of her.

"Hao!" Her legs tangled in her white sheets, her black eyes widened and her arms flailed as she tumbled out of her bed in a flurry of white. Thunk! She landed on the hard wooden floor in an awkward position, she laid on her back with her legs dangling over her face. The sheet fluttered down and covered her head, she let out a breath and sighed before she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Reina rubbed the back of her head, her dark grey hair was ruffled up and messy from her twisting and turning in her sleep.

"**Mistress…"** A deep voice murmured beside her, Reina glanced up and smiled reassuringly at her graceful guardian spirit.

"**Is it the same dream again?" **Kouya questioned while tilting his head that was crested with a single elegant, golden horn. His pure black fur gleamed from the sunlight that filtered in from the gap in the curtain, his golden mane rippled in an unseen wind as he nudged his unmoving mistress with his nose.

He was a black Kirin (Quilin), usually they are white and hated to kill, they took great care to not step on anything that was living but Kouya was a special case. Reina lifted a hand and touched the black Kirin across his cheek and replied softly with a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, Kouya." Kouya gazed at her with worried violet eyes that were lined with golden streaks, Reina let out a small laugh, placed a hand on her forehead and closed her fathomless eyes in tiredness.

Kouya watched as his mistress sighed again and pushed herself up, she stretched and yawned before stumbling to her bathroom to brush her teeth. She ran her fingers through her tangled dark grey, near black hair.

She growled in annoyance as her blankets wrapped around her ankles, she stopped and tried to kick them off but failed pathetically. She took a step forwards and was immediately tripped by her sheets that still dragged out behind her, it was as if they were purposely trying to make her fall on her face.

"**Mistress!"** Kouya darted forwards, his claws striking the floorboards as he ran towards his falling mistress. The floor neared her face but before she could break her nose against the floorboards she swung her arms in front of her, her palms hit the floor with a firm smack and she bent on her elbows to absorb the impact before she shoved herself up and did a flip in the air.

She landed lightly on a foot but then started to topple forwards as she overbalanced. Immediately Kouya lunged forwards and grasped Reina from the collar of her clothes with his teeth, taking care not to rip them with his serrated teeth. Reina came to a sudden unatural halt in mid air if any normal person had been watching, her hair brushing against the floor and her face a millimeter away from the ground.

"Thanks Kouya." Reina said while scratching the back of her head as Kouya laid her on the floor.

"**No need to thank me Mistress."** Kouya replied as Reina pushed herself up and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Thank you Kouya…" Reina buried her head into his soft mane.

**"Mistress…"** Kouya murmured and swung his tail around and wrapped it around her waist, Reina smiled and drew away.

She pushed the bathroom door open and stepped inside while stifling another yawn. She squeezed toothpaste on the toothbrush and stuck it into her mouth as she examined herself in the circular mirror in front of her.

Hair the colour of boiling storm clouds fell down to her back and stuck up at rather odd angles on top, her glittering black eyes that stood out on her slightly pale skin, they had dark rings visible underneath them.

She fingered them and let out another sigh before she spat out the bubbles and rinsed her mouth with water. Kouya watched his mistress with his head resting in his paws, she brushed her hair and tugged at the knots that stayed in her hair, she winced when a small clump was pulled out by the roots.

Her still slightly messy hair fell like a curtain around her face, making her delicate features stand out, she stepped out of the bathroom and started to change into her school uniform. A dark green skirt, white shirt and a small red bow, she stepped out of her room with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Let's go Kouya." Reina said as she touched the silver bracelet with silver bells that was dangling from her slender wrist. Kouya nodded, stood up and stretched before his form shimmered and then turned into a purple ball and disappeared into the bracelet.

Her bracelet jingled softly, a bright and beautiful sound and Reina smiled before she pushed open her door.

Reina ran down the stairs three at a time and landed lightly with a soft thump on the floor, she walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple before she stepped out of the house and locked the door.

She munched on her apple and chucked the core into a bin as she strolled slowly to school, many people waved and a group of boys yelled out while waving madly.

"Ohayo! Reina san~!" Reina immediately hitched a smile up onto her face and waved back with a polite.

"Ohayo!" As soon as they were out of sight her smile faded and she stepped through the gate of her school. Her bracelet tinkled with everystep she took, Reina walked up a flight of steps and heard someone shouting.

"I'M SERIOUS!!!"

_'What's with all the noise so early...'_ She sighed and slid open a door that had a sign saying 'Middle School Grade 1 Class C'.

A group of people were laughing, Reina walked over to her desk, dunked her bag onto the table and walked towards the people that were still laughing. Reina glanced down and Manta was standing there fuming silently as the girl standing said.

"Oh! Ohayo Reina san." Reina looked up and replied with another polite.

"Ohayo." Reina leaned against a desk and asked curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"Manta said that he met a strange boy at Crow Cemetery as he was coming back from tutoring last night and then he saw a lot of ghosts appear beside that boy he saw." The boy sitting on his desk answered while waving a hand, Reina looked down at Manta and saw him gritting his teeth in anger.

"Really?" She asked while leaning against her hand, Manta glared up and huffed.

"It's true!" Reina then replied with a faint smile while touching the bracelet slightly.

"I believe you." Everyone looked shocked, including Manta but then he jumped up and asked.

"Really? You really believe me?" Reina just continued to smiled and replied.

"I just said that I believe you didn't I?" Just then the teacher walked in and said.

"Hey, get back into your seats. It's time for homeroom." Reina stood up and drifted back to her seat beside an empty one in the 3rd row.

Everyone sat down and suddenly a boy with brown hair walked into the classroom, Manta abruptly let out a deafening yell that made everyone in the classroom jump in their seats in shock and pointed at the boy rather rudely.

_'Have I seen him before...?'_ Reina stared at the boy as the teacher introduced him, he seemed familiar to her in some way.

"**Mistress…"** Kouya's voice rang out of her bracelet and immediately the boy stared over at Reina. Reina smiled and waved a greeting and surprisingly he returned it with a grin.

'**He's a shaman.' **Kouya muttered as Reina smiled and twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers and whispered softly.

"I know."

"This is a new student who transferred to our school, Asakura Yoh." Reina stiffened and her black eyes widened in disbelief as his named echoed in her ears.

'_Asa…kura…'_

She thought numbly and suddenly a vision of a glowing red star flashed across her mind, she let out a gasp of surprise and her black eyes widened.

Nobody noticed her small gasp but Yoh who glanced at Reina, her eyes started to glow a dull grey. She closed her eyes as the vision faded from her mind and her eye colour faded back to black.

Asakura Yoh walked down the aisle and sat down in the empty seat beside her, Reina's eyes slid to him but he continued to look at the board. Reina glanced at Manta and saw him glaring furiously at Yoh, she smirked faintly before she looked back up at the board and half listened to the teacher.

"Reina san, please come up and answer the question on the board." Reina stared off into space and doodled absently in her book as the teacher repeated in a louder voice.

"Reina san, please come up and answer the question on the board!" Reina's bored gaze slid to the teacher and she stood up, pushing her chair back as she replied.

"Hai." Her hair flowed out behind her as she walked up, took a chalk and jotted down the answers to the maths question on the board.

"Thank you Reina san, that was perfectly done." The teacher said and the students whispered amongst themselves.

"Such a smartass…"

"Teacher's pet…"

"Show off…"

"Just because she's smart…"

_'Just ignore them Reina. No use getting angry over a few people making a fuss about you.'_ Reina heard these whispers but ignored them as she sat back down on her seat, Yoh had heard them too and he glanced over at her.

Suddenly Reina's bracelet let out a savage growl, the mythical creature sprang from its confines, purple eyes slitted and great pointed teeth bared at the offenders. His body curled around Reina's protectively, his tail whipped around in anger, his glossy black fur bristled and rippled as a deep vibrationf snarl echoed around the classroom, directed to those who dared insult his mistress in his presence.

Yoh gaped at the beautiful yet deadly spirit that stood behind Reina, she merely leaned back in her chair as Kouya continued to growl menacingly. Manta glanced behind as he heard the feral snarl and let out another ear splitting shout, but this time directed at Reina.

"Huh? What is it this time? Oyamada?" The teacher asked, confused and exasperated as he looked worridly at Manta who was now standing in his chair. Reina grinned and placed her hand on Kouya's great head as Manta stared at the creature that only appeared in myths and legends.

A Kirin, a **black** one as well, Reina closed her eyes as the class settled down again after what seemed like another of Manta's random outbursts.

Reina lifted a hand and placed it on Kouya's back and rubbed her hand back and forth, making it seem like she was scratching her shoulder for anyone who was looking.

"**Mistress…"** Kouya rumbled and his eyes darkened reasonably in anger, Reina didn't answer she brushed her fingers through his glittering mane.

"It's alright Kouya, just ignore them." Reina murmured quietly, Kouya relaxed slightly but his teeth were still bared. Yoh gazed at Reina as she leaned back in her chair and placed her hands behind her head while tilting her chair back.

Kouya immediately leaned against his mistress's chair as it leaned too far back, it was now only supported by only two legs and hanging at 50 degrees from the floor.

"**Mistress! What are you doing?!"** Kouya demanded as Yoh watched on, Reina merely smiled and replied.

"Don't move from there, or I will fall." Kouya immediately seemed to deflate like a balloon at Reina's actions, he knew that **she knew **that he would not move. He let out a sigh and laid down beside her, still supporting her chair.

His great head rested in his mistress's lap and Reina scratched him around his horn. Yoh smiled as he watched Reina continued to scratch the now relaxed Kouya that had his eyes closed.

She glanced down at her notebook and to her surprise she saw that she had drawn a man with flowing hair wearing a poncho, his eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face. Beside the person there was a name inside a border of rippling flames, Reina narrowed her eyes as she read.

'Asakura Hao' Reina stared at it and the boy on the sheet opened his eyes and the flames beside him flickered to life. His grin widened and his poncho swept out behind him with his hair. Beside her Kouya jerked up and watched as his mistress fell unconscious.

"**Mistress? Mistress!" **

Reina's mouth fell open and she glanced around to see that she was no longer sitting in her chair in her classroom. She was standing in the middle of a wall of leaping flames, the fire licked at her and she leapt backwards. Reina gazed around and saw nothing but wildly dancing fire, a wave of flames surged towards her, eager to consume her.

"Kouya!" She yelled but there was no answer except for the roaring of the flames that surged towards her.

Reina's gaze slid towards the roaring fire, her eyes flashed silver as she flicked her wrist. She let out a small tch and the bright streak of light that erupted from her fingertip snuffed the fire out.

"Who's there?" Reina asked, her voice emotionless, cold and menacing. Even the flames that danced around her shrank from her as if in fear. Reina spun around as the flames once again leapt high and closed in around her in a blazing circle.

Suddenly a shadow fell across Reina, she looked up and saw the Holy Spirit of Fire. Perched on its hand was a boy with flowing brown hair, his poncho swept out behind him as he smirked.

"Come to me…" Hao said as he extended a gloved hand towards her, her eyes widened as her body moved accordingly, her hand stretched out towards his.

Suddenly she was tugged back forcefully, Reona looked down at herself and saw that she was bound with thick, spiraling chains that shackled her to the ground.

Reina strained and tugged at the chains that were trapping her, she tried to reach out towards Hao's outstretched hand.

Hao started to disappear into the flames, and the image of the star once again appeared in front of Reina.

"Wait!" Reina yelled and struggled against the clinking chains that were wrapped tightly around her entire body.

"Come to me Reina…My comrade…My friend…" Hao's voice faded and the star filled Reina's sight with a flooding white light.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!!! Please Review!!!!!


	4. Troubling Visions

Sprry this is a really REALLY short chapter but Please ENJOY!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING BUT I OWN MY OC

* * *

Reina let out a gasp and jolted awake as the bell rang shrill and unforgiving, the sound pounded into her already aching head. Kouya was nudging her arm a small whine coming from his throat as he poked and prodded Reina softly with the point of his horn.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Reina muttered at Kouya who turned into his spirit ball form, he was black with gleaming purple eyes, a small glittering horn projected from his forehead, a mini golden mane and a flowing golden tail at behind him.

It was the end of school, Reina slumped back down onto her desk and strands of her hair tickled her face. Her chair was back on its four legs as Reina panted and touched her forehead to feel it burning.

"**Mistress, you were sweating and trembling, I have been trying to wake you up for a while now."** Kouya said and his gaze slid to Yoh who was also looking at her, a slightly worried expression on his face.

"**He was just about to come over to you, but the bell rang and woke you up."** She glanced to one side and saw Manta approach Yoh who was listening to music, Manta glanced over at Reina who was slumped over on her desk and at the creature which was now on her shoulders.

Kouya bowed slightly at Yoh as Reina gazed out of the window to day finally finished when the bell rang again. Yoh walked over to Reina and immediately asked.

"Hey, are you alright? You looked kinda sick." Reina smiled and replied.

"I'm fine." Reina picked up her bag and walked out with Yoh.

"By the way, I'm Yoh. Asakura Yoh." He grinned lazily at Reina.

"I'm Reina."

"You're a shaman aren't you." Yoh nodded and then gestured at Kouya who drifted behind them, his narrowed eyes glued onto Yoh, suspicion flashed across them before vanishing.

"Is he that your spirit?" Reina nodded and then waved her hand for Kouya to come over.

"He's called Kouya, a Kuro Kirin." Kouya shook his head and replied in his velvety voice.

"**Mistress, I can speak for myself."** Reina laughed and said.

"Okay, okay." Yoh laughed along and said while gazing at Kouya.

"He's really beautiful." Reina nodded.

"You just got a compliment Kouya, what do you say?" Reina grinned as Kouya huffed and disappeared into her bracelet. Yoh laughed and then said.

"I'm going that way, I'll see you tomorrow." Reina waved a goodbye as she walked away she saw Manta following Asakura Yoh. She smiled and then turned away.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Training Encounter

Hello reader!!!!! I hope you have been enjoying my story and thank very very much for reading!!! PLease review i would like to know how i'm going.

I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!!!!

* * *

Reina strolled back to her house and changed into her training clothes, a black tank top with the lines that make up a red star in the middle and black shorts that had 'flame' written in bright scarlet on the side.

She tugged her wrist length black gloves onto her hands, there were holes for each of her fingers and she pulled them through and flexed her fingers. Her bracelet jingled as she touched the star shaped tattoo that was on the nape of her neck.

Scarlet star earrings dangled from her ears and gleamed an eerie red, Reina slipped her sandals on and looked at herself in the mirror. Reina recalled the person named Hao and remembered how he had called to her, the tenderness and welcoming his voice had overflowed with.

"_Come to me Reina…My comrade…My friend…"_

Reina shook her head furiously, opened her window and jumped out. She ran like a shadow on the roofs of houses and leapt across the gaps, she breathed in the cool night air that caressed her face.

"Let's go Kouya." Reina cried out, her spirit came out of her bracelet and appeared beside her. His shimmering golden mane and glossy black fur rippled in the gentle breeze.

His violet eyes gleamed like purple fire and his golden horn reflected a gentle golden glow from the faint moonlight.

He galloped beside Reina, his golden tail swaying behind him, his hooked claws were also glowing gold in the soft silver fingers of moonlight.

"**Mistress."** He murmured while bowing its head, Reina smiled and said.

"We're going to train, starting with the basic, Hyoi Gattai." Reina said as she reached out a hand and gently petted him on his mane. Kouya nodded and let out a contented rumble from the back of his throat, Reina grinned.

The crescent was slightly covered by the clouds as Reine headed towards the forest were she trained every night. Reina made her way through the dense trees and finally arrived at her special training area.

A clearing that surrounded by trees and would hide from prying eyes, it was full of boulders of all sizes and some had numerous holes in them while others laid in pieces on the ground.

There was also a lake not far away from the training grounds, Reine stretched her muscles and decided to start with hand to hand combat.

"Let's go!" Reina shouted, Kouya turned into spirit ball mode and went into her out stretched palm.

"Kouya! Spirit Ball Mode!" Reina shouted and a dark purple aura emitted from her.

"Hyoi Gattai!" She pushed Kouya into her body, her hands became clawed and her hair swayed in the air even though the wind was not blowing. She flexed her fingers and cracked her neck before she bent down slightly.

Her sharp golden nails scraping the ground and leaving deep indents in the ground, she took a deep breath before she closed her eyes.

She suddenly vanished and a boulder far away erupted, pieces flew through the air and landed with thundering crashes, sinking onto the hand earth.

She reappeared on the opposite and darted across the cleaning while lashing out at the trees and rocks in her way, they were all sliced clean in half.

Reina sliced at the unseen enemies with incredible force, the air rushed past her hands with a woosh as she drew her arms back in a flash and aimed a punch.

She raised a foot and kicked the air, a leaf that fluttered close to her was immediately sliced in half at the force.

A pair of golden eyes gazed at the girl from the shadows, the owner of them was a boy with a purple hair that stuck up at the back like a spike. In his hand he held his Kwan-Dao firmly as he continued to watch Reina train in silence. His spirit, Bason, appeared beside him, kneeling.

'_She's a shaman as well, humph, I am the only shaman that is needed.' _

Reina leapt into the air and twisted elegantly to avoid the imaginary attacks that came rapidly at her. As the ground neared she thrust her hands into the ground and rotated herself on her hands while aiming kicks at her surroundings.

She shoved herself off the ground and landed lightly of her feet before she pointed her hand into the shape of a spear and plunged it into a boulder that was in her path.

The rock shuddered and cracked, pieces tumbled down with rumbles, Reina lifted a foot high and slammed it down on the ground. The ground beneath her foot trembled and began to crack, Reina jumped up as the ground underneath her collapsed, leaving a gaping crater in its place. She hung suspended in the air, her hair whipped out behind her, her body silhouetted against the weak light of the moon.

Tao Ren's cold gaze followed her graceful descent back down to earth, Reina landed lightly on the tip of her foot, her arms trailed behind her and she took a small step forwards to regain her balance.

Her hair flew out in front of her at the sudden halt and she straightened, Reina opened her eyes and tucked a strand of hair that had got into her eyes behind her ear. Her breath was ragged and quick, she began to take deep breaths to regain her breathing.

"That girl, she's strong, she is strengthening her attacks by adding furyoku into them." Ren murmured and Bason nodded before he replied.

"**But her strength is far from yours."** Tao Ren smirked and then replied but never taking his eyes off the panting girl.

"Of course because **I** will become Shaman King." Tao Ren narrowed his eyes as Reina gazed over to where he was standing.

"You should come out, I don't appreciate being watched by a person who is radiating killing intent." Reina called out clearly, her eyes seemed to glitter like black diamonds.

Tao Ren smirked and stepped out of the shadows, Reina's gleaming black eyes evaluated him and narrowed when she smelt the reek of death and war hovering over him.

"Who are you?" Reina asked, Ren smirked and replied.

"My name is Tao Ren, for now, but soon I will be called the Shaman King." Reina remained silent as Ren continued to say.

"I'm the only shaman needed, I will become the Shaman King." Reina looked thoughtful for a moment as if pondering his words, but then she replied while rubbing her chin and tilting her head to one side.

"Oh? Is that so? That's nice to know." Ren pointed his Kwan-Dao at her threatening, Kouya growled threateningly and bared his jagged teeth at him. Reina waved him down with a slender hand and merely gazed up at the murky sky and murmured in a slightly sad voice.

"The stars are hidden behind the clouds tonight. They are supposed to be our light, they guide us and show us the way. Those who cannot see then will lose their path in darkness." Reina paused and then turned back to gaze at Ren and then asking softly.

"Don't you think so?" Ren looked surprised for a second but he quickly covered it up by turning away and saying.

"In three days it will be a new moon, darkness will cover all that has been defiled. I'll be waiting." He vanished into the shadows of the night as Reina once again gazed up at the night sky.

"A new moon, hey?" She murmured softly as a cool wind blew across the clearing. Reina turned around and began to head towards the river that was hidden from view.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	6. Seals and Weapons

Hi readers!!!! Please enjoy my story and please review!!! I appreicate any comments!!!

I do not own Shaman King!!!

* * *

"The time has come, I need to unseal it." Kouya nodded and trotted behind here as she walked towards the trees.

"**I will come with you Mistress."** Kouya murmured and Reina replied.

"Thank you Kouya." She brushed the branches out of her face and made her way slowly towards the lake that glittered slightly in the pale moonlight.

Reina kicked off her sandals and stepped into the refreshing and soothing water, she walked towards the centre of the lake and as the water rose to her shoulders she stopped. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she plunged down into the lake.

Reina relaxed as the cool water surrounded her and washed off the sweat that was on her body, she propelled herself downwards and came to the bottom.

A small cloud of sand rose as her feet touched the uneven sand covered floor, Reina opened her eyes and immediately saw what she was looking for.

Kouya was beside her and he nodded at her to grab onto his flowing mane, Reina nodded and quickly clutched onto his mane that was shimmering and swaying in the water's current.

Kouya dragged Reina towards a huge jagged boulder that looked like a dozing tiger, she stopped in front of it and placed both her hands of its cool and strangely smooth surface.

There was a sealing tag attached to the stone and Reina closed her eyes and forced a huge amount of her furyoku into the stone to break the seal. Immediately pain flared across her neck and spread through her entire body, she winced but ignored it. Kouya watched calmly as the whole stone started to glow and shake.

The water surrounding her began to bubble at the amount of furyoku, the seal glowed red and finally tore in half and drifted to the floor. The stone cracked in half and revealed the hidden treasure, Reina swam forwards and quickly grabbed the hilt of the two Sais in her hands before she kicked off from the soft ground and swam swiftly towards the surface.

Suddenly the pain increased dramatically and chains appeared around her body, trying to drag her back down. Bubbles escaped from her lips as she tore at the chains and propelled herself upwards, her breath was running out at an increasing pace.

Kouya swam up to her and quickly nudged her onto his back before he used a burst of speed and shot towards the water's surface like a bullet.

They burst out of the still surface of the water and shot into the air, Kouya stood into the air, water dripping from his fur. Reina laid up his back gasping and taking in great gulps of air.

"Thanks Kouya." Reina gasped as he descended back to the ground, landed lightly on his golden hooves. His tail whipped out behind him as he trotted on the dusty ground with his mistress on his back.

Reina growled as pain gripped her body and the chains around her constricted, she buried her face in Kouya's mane, gripped his mane and waited until the pain had subsided before she dared move again.

"**Mistress…"** Kouya said, worry evident in his deep, echoing voice. Reina fell to the ground in an exhausted, wet heap as Kouya leaned down and touched his muzzle against her clammy forehead.

"I'm alright, Kouya. No need to worry." Kouya dug his sharp claws into the ground and Reina let out a small laugh at his distress.

"I'm fine Kouya, I just need some rest." Kouya nodded and she laid there, motionless before she flipped back on her back and gazed up at the cloud filled sky.

'_Why does this always happen when I release my furyoku?' _

'_Stupid seal on my neck and stupid chain that always tries to kill me.' _

'_I have to get rid of these things if I'm going to participate in the Shaman fight. I can't fight if I'm restricted by these seals.'_

Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes watching her from a far distance, she leapt up and glanced around, her Sais held firmly in her hand. Her grey hair clung to her face but she didn't care, the presence was somewhat familiar to her.

"Did you feel that? Kouya." Reina murmured as her eyes darted around, searching for the person that was watching her.

"**Should I go and look around?"** Kouya suggested but Reina immediately shook her head and replied.

"No don't, I have a really bad feeling about that presence, it feels..."

'_Familiar…'_

She ended in her mind. Reina frowned and then closed her eyes concentrating on her surroundings, she suddenly felt something scorch her entire being. She stumbled backwards clutching her arm that felt as if it had been burned.

Reina looked down, but there was no trace of any injuries on her arm. Reina growled, quickly tucked her Sais in her belt and disappeared swiftly into the night.

Hao gazed at the girl that seemed to melt into the shadows of the night beside the lake, she seemed so familiar. Hao stared into the fire that flickered and danced in front of him and flinched when a face appeared in it.

He was imagining it, it was the face of Reina, her ebony black hair swayed in the imaginary wind and she had a faint smile on her lips. He sighed, closed his eyes and when he reopened then they vision was gone.

Hao frowned slightly and leaned against his hand, he had not been able to read the girl's thoughts.

'_Only Reina, when she discovered that I could hear people's thoughts she put up a barrier around her mind and completely shut me out like no other has ever done.'_

Hao smirked as he remembered how he had found her and how stubborn she could be, she who used to follow him around everywhere he went even when he told her not to.

He did not know what happened to her since he was killed before her, all he remembered was her demonic figure that was shadowed against the fire that lit the night sky. Hao recalled that she was trying to fend off the people who were trying to kill him and herself.

Hao smirked and then murmured while staring at the girl that disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

"Could she be…" Hao's smirk grew wider.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please Review!!!**


	7. Interference

Sorry it took so long to update!!! But this is a long chapterso please enjoy and remember to review!!!

When I write dialogue I use the english subs from the videos.

I have started writing a Yu Yu Hakusho story, so if you like Yu Yu Hakusho please go and read it!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King but I do own my OC and Kouya also some of the plot.**

Now on with the story!!!!!

* * *

_Three days later_

"A place where you can see the stars." Reina murmured, she was perched comfortably on a tree branch that overlooked the entire area.

She was wearing a dark purple tank top and black shorts that went to the middle of her thighs. Her black fingerless gloves had gleaming metal plated on the back of her hand. Strapped to her waist was a belt were her twin Sais, she traced her fingers lightly over the hilt of her Sais.

The hilt was smooth and it was pure black with crimson notches. The guard and the blade was glowing eerie silver with a tint of red, Kouya materialized at her side and flicked his head.

"**Mistress, Ren is coming."** Kouya said, his voice deep and clear, Reina nodded and replied with a nod.

"I know."

Reina reached up and scratched him behind his ears and around his gleaming horn, Kouya tilted his head and made a sound that sounded like a purr. She gazed back down and listened to the conversation that a group of people where having below her.

"Ryu san. Why don't we just forget about this place? We could find another…" A man wearing an orange jacket and a crimson beanie cried out while flinging his arms out in exasperation.

The person he was talking to pulled off his oddly shaped helmet with an audible pop and his Elvis Presley hairstyle bobbed as the helmet came off.

"What's that supposed to mean, Muscle Punch?" Ryu asked.

"Uh…Well…" Muscle Punch stammered, as a person that had no shirt on asked.

"What do you mean by 'what', Ryu san? It's that, well, since this place is a graveyard… And there's that kid too." Reina noticed that Rey's grip on his helmet tighten and his hands began to shake.

"Ahh, is that it?" Ryu asked and the others tensed as Reina and Kouya continued to watch in amusement.

"I was defeated by him not once, but twice with just one hit!" He lifted an AC above his head as he yelled.

"I can't run away and I can't sleep because it's so freaking hot! I want an AC!" He chucked it onto the ground and it immediately started to pour out steam.

"He just threw an Ac unit, right?" Muscle Punch asked and another replied.

"He had an AC unit, but he broke it." Ryu was panting and then he yelled while pointing at the group that stood behind him.

"And third!"

"S…Super!" The rest yelled in unison.

"What is the 'Best Place'?" Ryu demanded.

"It's…" Muscle Punch started but then Ryu said.

"Yes, it is a single flower blooming in a cold, damp graveyard. And at times, pure as the heavenly sky…"

"He's talking to himself." Muscle Punch muttered and another said.

"I still don't know what he's saying."

"It has nothing to do with that kid…" Ryu said, he looked up at the star filled sky and continued to say.

"The 'Best Place' is within our hearts. Never to be moved by anything evil others may do." A muscle in Reina's cheek twitched as she watched the others get tears in their eyes and cry out.

"Ryu san!"

"What?" Ryu asked while still gazing at the sky.

"You're in the way." Reina burst out laughing when she heard someone say that, Kouya quickly wrapped his long tail around her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Soon Reina tugged at his tail and he immediately released her, she gagged and took great gulps off air. Kouya let out a snicker and Reina glared daggers at him, but he knew she was joking.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ryu replied and got a vein in his temple.

"Or rather…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He yelled and everyone glanced over to the gates. Reina stifled her laugh as Kouya shook his head in amusement, making his mane shimmer like silky golden threads.

"Move, you're in the way." Ren said with an annoyed expression plastered to his face.

"Hey boy, don't get too cocky with us."

"Just turn around and go home."

"I said you're in the way. Didn't you hear me?" Ren asked, as Reina shifted to a kneeling position, ready to spring towards them if needed.

"Kouya…" Reina murmured, the black Kirin nodded and disappeared from beside her, Reina gazed back down and frowned at the situation that was unfolding in front of her eyes.

"Looks like I'll have to hurt you to make you understand." Ryu said as he cracked his knuckles. Ren glanced over at a motorbike that was beside him.

"Parasites." Ren said before he stomped on the motorbike, making it fall onto the ground on its side.

"Damn you! My bike!" Muscle Punch yelled.

"You defile this world." Ren said.

"Don't boss us around, kid!" Ryu yelled as they all leapt at Ren. Ren glared at them and quickly punched them or kicked them, in a mere second they were all on the ground.

He pulled out his Kwan-Dao, joining the pieces together by a chain connection them. He stood over Ryu who was groaning on the ground.

"I will exterminate all the parasites." The blade of Ren's Kwan-Dao gleamed in the moonlight as Ryu sweated and whimpered as he looked up at Ren.

Reina stiffened, ready to leap toward them but then she glanced something from the corner of her eye and immediately stopped. She quickly signaled with her hands to Kouya who stood ready and invisible beside Ren.

"Die." He plunged his Kan-Dao down but it jerked to a stop a centrimetre away from Ryu's head. Ryu slowly opened his eyes and looked up, Yoh was behind Ren holding onto the end of his Kwan-Dao. Kouya had also latched onto the blade of the Kwan-Dao with his powerful teeth.

"Heh?" Ryu looked up at them.

"You're a dangerous guy." Yoh said, Ren turned around and said.

"You came?" Yoh gazed at Ren and then said to Ryu, while Ren stared towards the trees where Reina was concealed.

"Ryu, could you stand back for a bit?" Ryu immediately nodded and backed away into the bushes while saying.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"What's the meaning of this?" Yoh asked as he let go of Ren's Kwan-Dao and Ren swung it around and asked.

"How much is his life worth to you? Even if I ask, you probably wouldn't know. That's what I'd expect from someone who calls his spirits 'friends'." Yoh frowned as Ren continued to say.

"To a shaman, a spirit is just a tool to use its powers. And those who call those spirits 'friends' is idiotic."

"No bad person can see spirits, that's why I know you're not. But to treat spirits as a tool is something I can't forgive." Yoh replied.

"Huh, as if I care and also you over there!" He pointed at where Reina was hiding and said.

"No use hiding, because after I take care him I'm going after you. Also your spirit, I know it took a hold of my Kwan-Dao even if you try to hide it." Reina sighed in her mind as Yoh gaze also slid to where she was.

Reina shook her head, jumped down from the tree and signaled for Kouya to come back. The black Kirin appeared beside Yoh and Ren and then trotted back to Reina and his golden claws dug into the ground as he bent down low and narrowed his now cold, golden eyes at Ren.

"I look forward to that, Ren." Reina replied as she looped an arm around Kouya's neck and grinning as Yoh waved at her while saying.

"Yo! Reina, didn't notice you there." Reina waved back and then pointed out.

"Hi Yoh and let me give you a piece of advice, you should look in front. Ren doesn't appear to be too happy." Ren growled at her and Kouya let out a threatening rumble that transformed into a growl. Reina brushed her fingers through his silky golden mane and murmured.

"Not yet Kouya."

"**But Mistress , he was threatening…"** Reina cut him off by staring into his hard topaz eyes and saying firmly.

"It's okay Kouya, it's not like I'm gonna get killed by him. I'm not that weak." Kouya nodded and let Reina scratched him under his chin as she gazed back at the two that were facing each other.

"Bason!" Ren said and his spirit appeared behind him. Yoh took hold of the wooden sword that was on a motorbike, pulled it out and then said.

"I'm gonna borrow this, 'kay?"

"O…Okay!" Ryu replied while making a circle above his head with his arms.

"Amidamaru!" Yoh said.

"**Here!"** Amidamaru replied and appeared behind Yoh.

"I'll show you how to use a tool." Ren said.

"I told you, they're friends!" Yoh replied.

"You disgust me" Ren spat and then called out.

"Bason! Spirit Ball Mode!"

"Amidamaru! Spirit Ball Mode!"

"Hyoi Gattai!" They both yelled in unison as the spirits entered their bodies.

Reina walked over to where Ryu was and stood beside them, Kouya pawed the ground his claws scraping into the hard ground. Manta glanced up at Reina and then at the black Kirin that stood behind her, then he gazed back at the battle that was about to start.

"W…What was that?" Ryu stammered and Manta replied.

"A fight between shamans." Ryu looked over at Manta and asked.

"Shamans?" Manta remained silent and so did Reina. Suddenly they charged at each other and their weapons clashed together, Yoh quickly pushed Ren's Kwan-Dao aside and swung at him from the side.

Ren leaped up into the air and spun his Kwan-Dao above his head before he swiped it down diagonally at Yoh's head. Yoh ducked and drew the wooden sword down at Ren, Ren easily blocked it and they continued to fight equally. They came face to face with each other and Ren spat out.

"This world has been defiled too much. I'm going to cleanse it! I'm the one chosen to be Shaman King. I'm the only shaman needed! So you must disappear!"

"You're not acting very nice!" Yoh retorted. Ryu's group had gathered at the side and were all watching in awe. Reina's gleaming eyes shot towards Ryu.

'_He can see them, but not very clearly. He has shaman abilities.'_ Reina thought as Ren jabbed his Kwan-Dao at Yoh who struck the blade aside every time.

Yoh lifted the wooden sword and prepared to swing it down on Ren, Ren grinned and swung the back of his Kwan-Dao up and knocked Yoh's sword back.

"Bason! Chuuka Zanmai!" Ren yelled and jabbed his Kwan-Dai furiously at Yoh. Reina crossed her arms in front of her chest and continued to watch the fight progress.

"**This is nothing!" **Amidamaru said as he lifted the wooden sword up high and yelled.

"**If we can't dodge it, we'll just have to strike it down!"** He swung the wooden sword down and knocked the Kwan-Dao out of its intended path.

The blade of Ren's Kwan-Dao sliced a motorbike that was behind Yoh clean in half. Ren's golden eyes widened in disbelief as his Chuuka Zanmai failed, he gritted his teeth as Yoh ran behind Ren. Ren straightened and declared.

"Playtime is over."

"Playtime?" Yoh asked as he took heaving breaths.

"**What do you mean?"** Amidamaru demanded, Ren ignored them and yelled.

"Bason! Hyoi 100%!" Bason let out a shout and they charged towards Yoh. Yoh lifted the wooden sword to block as Ren shouted.

"Useless!" Yoh was flung backwards and he smashed through a gravestone and tumbled backwards on the ground.

"Yoh kun!" Manta yelled as Reina uncrossed her arms and started towards them while placing her hands on the hilt of her Sais.

"What was that just now?" Yoh asked as he struggled to stand up, he looked up and saw Ren towering over him, smirking.

"Have fun with your 'friend' in the other world." Ren laughed as Yoh pushed himself up.

"CHUUKA ZANMAI!!!!" Ren yelled and thrust his Kwan-Dao at Yoh a gust of wind swept past them, the Kwan-Dao stopped a metre away from Yoh.

Yoh stood frozen to the spot, suddenly the wooden sword was sliced in half and blood spurted from his left shoulder. He fell back into the bushes and remained motionless, Reina let out a snarl and immediately darted forwards.

"I'll distract him, you go get Yoh!" Reina shouted as she ran, Ren advanced towards Yoh, her hair flew out behind her as her speed increased dramatically.

"Hurry up!!!!" Reina yelled as the blade of her Sais flashed as they were drew from their sheaths. Manta jolted to action as Ryu instructed the others to get on their motorbikes, Reina charged forwards, Kouya beside her.

"There's not enough time to do Hyoi Gattai!" Reina shouted and grimaced as she thought.

'_I guess I have to push the limits of the seal.'_

Reina suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Yoh, the others stared in amazement at her insane speed. Reina bought her Sais up in a cross and blocked the finishing blow intended for Yoh, Reina grinned up at Ren and with a mighty push she shoved him away from Yoh.

"Reina…" Yoh rasped out she glanced back and murmured.

"I'm strong, just worry about getting yourself out of here and leave the rest to me." Reina gave him a swift smile before she pounced onto Ren, he sneered as he bought his Kwan-Dao up at Reina who simply moved out of the way at the last second.

Ryu drove his motorbike up to Yoh and extended a hand to him, Yoh grinned, he was clutching at his shoulder but then he reached out a hand towards Ryu. Ryu quickly grabbed hold of Yoh's hand and pulled him on.

"Reina san!" Manta shouted, they all gazed at Reina who looked like she was dancing out of Ren's reach every time he attacked and landing hits on Ren and then spinning out of the way as the blade slashed at her. She turned to them, her hair flying out around her face and yelled.

"Hurry up and get going!" She didn't even glance backwards as she swiftly leapt up into the air to avoid a flashing blade that would have cut through her middle.

Ryu nodded at her and he sped out of the graveyard followed closely by the others, soon they were gone. Reina came down on the wooden part of Ren's Kwan-Dao, she quickly lifted her hand above her head and yelled.

"Kouya! Spirit Ball Mode!"

"**Here!"** Kouya flew into the palm of her hand and Reina bought her hand down and shouted.

"Hyoi Gattai!" Kouya sunk into her body and a dark purplish red aura surrounded her in a swirling mass.

Ren flung Reina off his Kwan-Dao, she spun in the air and landed gracefully and twirled her Sais in her hand, stepping sideways slowly. Ren followed her movements and suddenly asked.

"Why did you help him?" Reina gazed calmly at him and a shiver tingled up his spine as she replied in a fake cheerful voice.

"Maybe, because he's a friend of mine." Ren scoffed and said.

"You're exactly the same as him." Reina grinned and licked her bottom lip and replied in a voice that had lost all its fakeness.

"Well, let's see about that." Ren's eyes widened at the deadliness in her voice, suddenly she disappeared from his sight.

He winced as a deep cut appeared on his arm, he swung his Kwan-Dao in where the attack came from, but met nothing but air. He spun around searching for her but the he felt something loop around his neck from behind, he struggled against it and a voice whispered.

"Don't move, unless you want your head to be separated from your body." Ren froze as he heard the coldness in her voice and he felt cold, biting metal press against his throat.

'_She's fast!'_ Ren thought as Reina tightened her grip around him, but before she could grab hold of his arms Ren growled and elbowed her forcefully in the stomach.

Reina let out a gasp of pain and stumbled backwards, Ren swung in a circle around above his head and then spun it down sideways at her head. Reina's eyes widened as she saw the sharp, biting blade approach her neck, she gritted her teeth and ducked downwards.

Strands of dark grey hair fell to the ground, Reina jumped backwards as Ren advanced forwards and trampled onto her hair that littered the ground. Ren had sliced of some of her hair instead of her head, Reina smirked as she fingered her know shoulder length hair as she thought.

'_I should consider myself lucky to have avoided that attack.'_ She looked up and exclaimed cheerfully, in a tone that would annoy Ren.

"Thanks a lot Ren, I was thinking of having a haircut." Then she shouted.

"Hyoi 100%!!" Ren growled and yelled.

"Chuuka Zanmai!!" Reina let out a light laugh as she struck down the blade with her own Sais.

She danced out of the way and leapt up into the night sky, her Sais held in front of her in the shape of a cross. Her knees bent as she landed and swiftly charged at Ren, her body low as she darted forwards like a shadow.

Ren's eyes widened as she forcefully knocked his Kwan-Dao up with a Sai and used her other Sai to slice at his neck. Ren leapt backwards but then winced when a small but deep cut appeared on his cheek.

Reina jumped backwards and they regarded each other in somewhat respect before Reina flicked her short hair from her face and grinned before they engaged in battle once more.

Clashes rang out in the cemetery as they charged at each other, sparks flew from their blades as they collided together. The trees bent over groaning as the force of their clashing furyoku erupted again and again.

Reina was beginning to tire, the tattoo had started to burn and pulse, she winced as it flared and instinctively reached up a hand and clasped it around her tattoo.

'_Crap, this is__** not**__ good, the seal is starting up again!'_

'_Stupid tattoo, always starting up when I'm doing something that might kill me!'_

Reina growled as Ren's Kwan-Dao swiped low at her legs, she quickly leapt up and charged at Ren with her Sais held firmly in her hands. She stuck at him with her limited strength and then shot backwards as he tried to slice her in half.

'_I can't win against him right now like this! I need to get out of here!'_

Ren smirked at the chance, his Kwan-Dao up and sliced her up her right arm and across her left leg. Her Sais clattered to the floor as blood dripped her arm and onto the dry ground. Reina leapt backwards, landing roughly and clutched at her arm which was now streaming blood rapidly.

"**Mistress!!"** Kouya shouted as he came out of her body, Reina fell to her knees as the pain built up in her head and know also from her injured arm and leg.

Reina winced as she pressed her fingers down had on the wound and tried to staunch the bleeding, Ren walked over to her and stood over her.

"It's over, I admit you are stronger than that idiot who calls spirits 'friends'. But I am the strongest, because I will become the Shaman King."

He smirked as he lifted his Kwan-Dao above his head and swung it down, Reina remained motionless but then she looked up. Ren's eyes widened as he saw that her eyes were burning fiery red, they were cold, hard the eyes of a killer.

A swirling wind surrounded her and Ren was blasted backwards by the force that slammed into him like a concrete wall. Several gashes appeared on his body and the blade of his Kwan-Dao trembled at the pressure in the atmosphere.

Ren glanced up as he skidded backwards and saw a barrier pulsing around Reina, a wave of dust swirled around her as she smirked.

The air became suffocating and heavy like a smothering blanket had been thrown over them, streaks of electricity flashed around her in a protective wall as she stood up.

Ren choked as the air became harder and harder to breathe in, Reina's eyes flashed crimson. The pressure in the air immediately lifted but the wind around her lingered, there was a small puddle of blood at her feet.

'_What the hell is that?'_ Ren thought as he stared at her pale face and her flowing onyx black hair that seemed to dance in the wind that blew only around her.

Her lips were pale pink, her eyes glowing blood red and there seemed to be a shadowed pair of black wings that arched up beside her, she looked like an angel but at the same time a demon.

Suddenly the angelic wings faded like a disappearing illusion, Ren blinked his eyes furiously and shook his head. Her hair was once again shoulder length and dark grey. Reina stood up slowly and began to limp away, blood dripping from her slender fingers and onto the hard, dry ground.

"Let's go Kouya." She murmured as she lurched forwards towards her Sais that were on the ground, she bent down and picked them up.

She tucked them into her belt, her blood smeared onto their shining blade, staining it red but she didn't stop to wipe it off. Kouya loped up beside her and nudged her towards the gates of the cemetery.

"Where do you think you're going." Ren demanded and Reina called over her back.

"Away from you." Ren stepped after her but was halted in his steps by another powerful gust of wind.

Reina glanced back and Ren saw that her eyes were once again pulsing scarlet but this time he also noticed a strange mark that was glowing furious crimson on her neck. Kouya wrapped his tail around Reina and supported her weak body with his own.

"Hold our fight for now." Ren started to step towards her but was stopped when Reina yelled.

"If you come after me, I'll kill you." Ren froze at the sound of her voice, it was harsh, cold, hard and merciless. A menacing aura emitted from her, its tendril reached him and a cold shiver ran up his spine.

Ren sagged and fell to his knees as the aura overpowered him, sweat dripped from his brow and when he looked up, she was gone. Reina had disappeared into the night like she was never there in the first place.

'_Who the hell__** is **__she? She's not normal, her eyes…they were blood red and her furyoku…she wasn't even using Hyoi Gattai_.' Ren thought and then turned around and strode away.

'_I __**will**__ find out…'___

What do you think???!!!!! Please review and thanks a lot for reading!!!!

* * *


	8. Injuries

Hello readers!!! I will update again as soon as i can!!! Please review!!!

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Shaman King but I own Reina, Kouya and some of the plot.**

* * *

Reina stumbled away, leaving a trail of blood in her wake, she leaned against the wall at her side and her vision blurred from the great loss of blood.

"**We're nearly there Mistress, come on..."** Reina barely heard what Kouya said as he continued to push her onwards.

She let out a gasp as the pain flared from her neck, the pain in her arm and leg were only dull throbs but the pain in her neck was like a sword plunging into her flesh and the fire searing her entire body.

Reina let out a growl as she pushed herself forwards, forcing her legs to move. In front of her was Sugisaku Hospital, Reina pushed open the door with, she left a bloody handprint on the door as she staggered inside. There were several cries of surprise, their voices echoed in her head and she closed her eyes in pain.

Ryu, Manta and the rest stared in horror at the person who had just stumbled into the hospital, blood ran in rivers down her neck, arm and leg. Her bloodied Sais hung from her belt and clinked together as she walked past them, without even noticing them at all.

"Re…Reina san?" Manta stuttered out as Reina lurched forwards and past them, Ryu gaped at the girl that had charged out to battle Ren fearlessly to create a distraction for them to escape.

"Reina san! Your injuries!" Manta cried out and Reina let out a hiss of pain and clapped her hands over her ears. She took a few more wobbly steps forwards but then she froze and toppled backwards, darkness engulfing her.

Reina welcomed it and the pain faded as she fell unconscious, the last thing she heard was Kouya and another voice that whispered in her mind.

_"Come with me…and we shall create a new world together…"_

It was 1:00 in the morning when Reina had stumbled bleeding into the hospital and fell unconscious onto the ground. She had been treated immediately and then placed in the same room as Yoh with a screen in between them.

It was now 1:20, Kouya stood at his mistress's side and gazed down at her sleeping figure forlornly with his violet eyes. Her hair was splayed out around her hair and her chest rose and fell as she took shallow breaths.

Reina's right arm was covered in bandages up to her shoulder, her neck was also in bandages and her left leg was wrapped tightly in bandages also. Kouya bowed his head to his mistress and murmured.

"**Mistress…I have failed you once again…" **

Amidamaru looked up at the spirit that stood beside the girl at the other side of the room, he had heard Kouya's quiet, regretful words.

'_She was the one that helped us, she was injured because of my powerlessness.'_

Amidamaru thought angrily as he watched the creature settle its head down beside Reina's hand. He then gazed down at Yoh, chest and left shoulder was wrapped in bandages. He gritted his teeth and murmurmed.

"**Yoh dono…Because I wasn't powerful enough…"**

Outside Manta was sitting next to Ryu, Manta murmured.

"Are they going to be alright? Reina…she has lost a lot of blood and Yoh…" Ryu then said reassuringly.

"That doctor's skill is effective, we've been here often. I have said that their wounds had happened while riding a bike." Manta looked up from his lap and said.

"Thanks."

"Hey. What the hell were they?" Muscle Punch asked ad another said.

"Swinging around weapons like that, it's not normal!" Manta gazed back down at his hands and replied sadly.

"Even if I tell you, you probably won't understand."

"It's okay, so continue…We want to hear anyway." Ryu gazed at Manta out of the corner of his eyes and stood up while saying.

"Let's go."

"But…"

"You would know by what you just witnessed. That is everything. It's not a world we can step into. Hey…" Ryu said with his back turned to them, the others hesitated slightly before they stepped out, leaving Ryu and Manta.

"Later." Ryu said to Manta.

"Thanks for everything." Ryu remained silent as he walked away, he lifted his hand in a wave before he walked out of the hospital.

Manta pushed open the door that belonged to Reina's and Yoh's room and walked inside, to his surprise Yoh was already awake. Yoh smiled and lifted his uninjured hand in a wave while saying a cheerful.

"Yo!" Manta rushed forwards and plopped down on a chair beside Yoh's bed.

"Yoh kun! Thank goodness!" Manta exclaimed as Yoh said.

"I don't recall much, but I remember Reina jumping in front of me and blocking Ren and then Ryu helping me. Where 's Ryu right now?"

"He left just then." Manta replied as Yoh continued to ask without noticing the other patient on the other side of the room.

"How about Reina?" Manta and Amidamaru stiffened and he murmured.

"**Yoh dono…she's…"** He trailed off and Manta continued for Amidamaru.

"Yoh kun…Reina san, she's over there." Yoh stiffened as Manta slowly lifted a hand and pointed at the screen that covered Reina from view. Yoh followed Manta's finger and his eyes widened as it struck him, Yoh he pushed himself up forcefully.

"**Yoh dono…" **Amidamaru murmured as Yoh stumbled to the screen, ignoring the pain stabbing his shoulder and wrenched it open.

Yoh's eyes fell onto the bandaged figure, Kouya glanced up at Yoh and then turned back to Reina after a second. Yoh ran his eyes over Reina and assessed her injuries, he froze to his spot as wave after wave of guilt washed over him. Manta stood behind Yoh and said as Yoh stepped towards Reina.

"She came in just after you did, she was terribly injured…even worse than you…" Kouya cut him off by murmuring in his deep echoing voice.

"**Could you please leave Mistress for a while, she needs to rest."** Reina's fingers twitched and her eye lids cracked open.

Her black eyes were unfocused but then her gaze slid over to Yoh and focused on his face, she smirked at his expression.

"How can I rest when there is so much of a racket going on." Reina rasped out with a grin and struggled to sit up properly, her shortened hair was uneven at the end where Ren had slashed it.

"**Mistress! You shouldn't move around so much your wounds may reopen."** Reina suddenly winced, clasped a hand over her right arm and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Whenever you say something, it always happens a second later." She huffed as a blood stain spread on the clean bandage like a wine spill.

Yoh stared at the bandages that were wrapped around her arm, Reina saw him staring and said reassuringly as she waved around her uninjured arm.

"It's nothing much Yoh, no need to worry about it." Yoh looked away but then Reina grabbed him around his wrist and said firmly.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest." She paused and then narrowed her eyes threateningly and ordered.

"Don't blame yourself." Yoh stiffened and Manta stared at them, Yoh suddenly turned around and smiled while saying.

"Un." Kouya and Amidamaru glanced at each other, Kouya sighed and smirked, revealing his jagged teeth, Amidamaru smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Reina released Yoh's hand and Manta then pointed out as Reina fingered her hair.

"Reina, your hair is a lot shorter than before." Reina smirked and replied.

"Yeah, Ren gave me a haircut last night." They all sweat dropped as they imagined what it looked like.

"Ren took a swipe at my head and I ducked down in time to avoid getting beheaded, but he took some of my hair instead." Reina explained as she closed her eyes and flopped back onto her bed.

"I'm sorry, Reina." Yoh suddenly burst out, Reina quirked an eyebrow and replied with a smirk.

"No need to apologize to me."

"And thanks." Reina let out a laugh and replied while staring up at the ceiling.

"No need to thank me either, but you should thank Ryu next time you see him." Yoh nodded in agreement and said.

"Yeah, I will." He walked back to his bed and sat down at the side of it before Manta said.

"The doctor said your wound isn't anything serious." He turned to Reina and said.

"But that doctor said that you need to stay at least for a day or so." Reina groaned as Yoh nodded.

"Yeah, Amidamaru barely dodged Ren's attack for me." Amidamaru appeared with a frown on his face.

"**Please stop, it turned out like this because of my lack of skill. Reina dono was also injured."** Yoh merely replied.

"Don't be so gloomy because it didn't turn out the way you hoped it would." Reina nodded and said.

"It is my own fault that I was injured, I had let my guard down. Also if you weren't there Yoh would've had his arm cut off." Amidamaru sighed sadly.

"**Yoh dono…Reina dono." **Kouya appeared beside Reina then bowed his head while he murmured.

"**It was also my fault that you were injured, mistress…"** Reina lifted her uninjured arm and ruffled Kouya golden mane.

"Don't worry about it." Yoh and Reina said at the same time, they stared at each other and then they all laughed. Amidamaru closed his eyes and said miserably.

"I'm so ashamed of myself." A muscle in Reina's cheek twitched as Kouya started to say.

"**I am also…"** He was cut off when Reina said firmly as she clenched her uninjured hand in irritation.

"Amidamaru, Kouya." They all looked at her as a chilling aura radiated from her, they backed away as she half growled in an extremely annoyed voice.

"**How many times** do I have to say this. **Don't worry about it**, if you guys hadn't been there we would've been dead." They nodded frantically as she glared at them, the aura reaching towards them.

As soon as they nodded Reina smiled and the aura immediately vanished. Manta then turned to Yoh who had laid back onto the bed.

"Anyway, why did he attack you?" Yoh slid down on his pillow as he answered.

"He was saying it, wasn't he? That because he's going to be the king of shamans, no other shamans are necessary." Reina felt her eyelids begin to droop and slumped back into her pillow while stifling a yawn.

"Even so, going after your life like that…Such pride is accepted among shamans? Besides just what **is **Shaman King?" Manta said as Reina began to doze off.

"Well, I don't really know clearly myself." Yoh replied truthfully as he stared yup at the ceiling, he then continued.

"When I was a kid, I heard about it once from my grandfather…It was roughly about 10 years ago…" Reina fell asleep when Yoh was talking about him wanting to be Shaman King after hearing about it from his grandfather.

Kouya glanced back at his mistress and his gaze softened at her sleeping face, suddenly her eyes opened tiredly at Yoh's loud laughing as he told the end of his story. Amidamaru's and Manta's mouth was hanging open in shock at Yoh's dream.

Reina rolled over and their voices drifted over to her and she half heard what they said as she fell in and out of sleep.

'_They're so noisy.'_

Reina thought in irritation as Yoh started laughing again, she fell back asleep and sunk into sleep. Yoh swung himself off hid bed and touched his feet to the floor. He let out a groan of pain and Amidamaru immediately rushed up.

"**Yoh dono!"**

"Are you alright?" Manta asked worriedly as Yoh replied.

"Of course I'm not…It's really painful."

"Wouldn't it be better if you slept a bit more?" Manta said.

"I can't do that either, I don't want to cause any more trouble. Also Reina..." They all turned to her, she had fallen asleep but as soon as Manta said her name, she sat up abruptly. Her eyes opened blearily, showing unfocused and wandering dark eyes and she mumbled.

"What? Did someone say my name?" Her words slurred at the end, she paused and then fell back down on the bed with a soft thump as she continued to mutter.

"You stay here Yoh…I'll go fight…" She trailed off into silence, Manta and Yoh let out a small laugh while Kouya shook his head in resignation at his mistress's stubbornness. Suddenly Amidamaru turned around towards the window.

"**Yoh dono!"**

"Yeah…I guess we have to go." Yoh simply replied, he walked over to the window and pushed the curtain open.

"What is it?" Manta asked, he back away when he saw Tao Ren standing in the entrance, he had several bandages wrapped around his arms and had a band aid on his cheek.

"Reina must have given him those injuries last night." Manta murmured and he glanced at Reina.

"**It's better than having nothing…"** Amidamaru said as Yoh looked at some metal poles. Yoh laughed as Reina mumbled out.

"I'll go as well…" They all stared at her before Kouya sighed and Yoh, Manta and Amidamaru left to battle Ren.

* * *

Thanks very much for reading and please review!!! I appreciate any comments on my writing!!! I will update as soon as i can!!!


	9. At Home

Hello Readers!!! School has started today so the updates will be much slower!!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shaman King, but I own my OC and some of the plot!!!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!!!**

* * *

_Reina's eyelids fluttered open, her usually glittering diamond black eyes were unfocused and confused. She stared blankly at the ceiling above her, and then tried to sit up, she winced as pain ran through her entire body. _

_Reina looked down and saw that her chest was covered with bandages, she frowned slightly when she was that she was in a white sleeping yukata. _

_She gently clasped a hand over her injured side and grimaced as the dully throbbing pain flared. Her ebony black hair fell down past her waist, the ends splaying on the white sheets that covered her. __Sunlight seeped in through the sliding doors and fell across her lap, warmth tingled through her fingers._

_That was when she noticed her surroundings, she glanced around there was a low table and a few cushions. Reina pushed herself up to the side and tried to stand up, she immediately froze when an intensifying pain shot from her broken ankle. __She glanced down and saw that it too was bandaged, she waited for the pain to die down before she dared move again._

'Where am I?'_ Reina frowned and tried to recall what had happened last night, her eyes widened as she remembered._

_**Flashback **_

_Reina fell limp and Hao caught her before she could hit the snow covered ground, he sighed and then lifted her up bridal style. Her head rested against his chest, her dripping onyx black hair fell over her face in strands. _

_Hao gazed down and felt a warm prickle start in the pit of his stomach, he frowned as he stepped towards her fallen Sais and picked them up as well. He tucked them into his wide sleeves and away from the clearing with the girl in his arms._

'What is this feeling'_He questioned himself as a gentle breeze blew through his long dark grey hair. _

_His eyes flickered down to the girl as she took regular but shallow breaths. Reina felt cold except for a half of her body, she closed her eyes tighter and snuggled unconsciously into the warmth on one side. _

_Hao stiffened in surprise and froze in his tracks at the girl's movement, she settled back down into sleep. Hao felt the strange sensation begin to grow in his chest as he looked down at her. He automatically leant down towards her, he breathed in the fragrance that was always around her. _

_Hao's warm breath washed over Reina's cold skin, but she didn't stir. Hao brushed his lips lightly along her jaw, froze and swiftly drew back, his eyes wide and confused._

'What am I doing?!'_He demanded himself and shook his head furiously to clear his dazed mind, He glanced down at Reina and frowned deeply, his eyes narrowed in confusion at the odd twisting sensation in his stomach._

_**Flashback**_

'That person…Asakura Hao…' _Reina_ _made her way slowly towards the sliding door._ _Suddenly the door slid open, Reina immediately leapt backwards completely forgetting about her ankle. _

_She let out a hiss of pain as her ankle refused to take any pressure, it rewarded her with a flash of pain. Reina wobbled as she stumbled backwards and a hand reached out quickly and grasped her firmly around her wrist._

"_Are you alright?"_ _A voice asked, Reina looked up and was blinded by the bright sunlight. __She immediately lifted a hand and placed it over her eyes to shield them from the painfully bright light. _

_Suddenly a shadow fell over her and blocked out the sunlight, Reina lowered her hand slowly and saw that it was Hao who had moved in front of her to block the light. Reina looked down where Hao was still holding firmly onto her wrist, he glanced down and immediately released her. _

"_Thank you." She_ _murmured, Hao felt a shiver run through his entire body as he heard her soft voice. _

_Reina didn't notice as she turned and limped back towards the bed slowly. Hao stepped forwards, and before Reina could react he had scooped her up in his arms. _

_Reina's eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth to protest, but when she saw the expression on Hao's face she decided to remain silent. He laid her back onto her (originally his) bed gently and sat down beside her. _

_Minutes passed in silence, the only noises were the birds twittering outside and the rushes of water in the small pond. There was also the regular echoing clunk of the bamboo that filled with water and tipped down to hit a rock, pouring the water out in a rush in the progress. _

"_Where am I?"Reina suddenly asked, Hao smiled softly and replied._

"_My home."_

"_Your home…" Rein repeated as Hao continued._

"_I have told the others that I have found you on my way back and that you will be staying here with me."Reina nodded and looked down at her lap, her dark eyes confused and clouded. _

_Hao frowned slightly at her expression and opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Reina had looked up and murmured in a uncertain voice._

"_Hao…" She looked deep into his eyes and questioned quietly._

"_Why? Why are you helping me?" Hao remained silent as she spoke on._

"_You don't even know me, I-" She was cut off promptly by Hao who raised a finger and pressed it lightly across her lips. _

_Her eyes widened in surprise, she froze when Hao leaned forwards and asked in a soft tone._

"_Don't you trust me?" Sorrow was evident in his voice, Reina closed her eyes and reached up slowly. _

_She took his outstretched hand in her left hand and lifted the other to his face, his black eyes were filled with hidden pain. Hao's eyes widened as Reina placed her hand gently on the side of his face._

"_I trust you, Hao…I trust you with all my heart..." She murmured softly as she trailed her fingers down his cheek and drew away. _

'For you are the one who saved me from the darkness…I will trust you…and believe in you no matter what…'_ Hao smiled as he heard her mind's words in his._

* * *

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!! I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN AND **PLEASE REVIEW**!!!


	10. Enter! Yoh's Fiancee

Hi readers!!! I hope you are enjoying the story and please keep reading! Please R&R!!!!

School has started so the updates will be much slower!!!!

**This chapter does not have much action but it will get better in the next few chapters!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I not own Shaman King but I do own my OC and some of the plot.**

* * *

Reina stirred and turned around in her bed and her brows knitted together in a frown of discomfort, suddenly she shot up in a flurry of blankets.

The sheet covering her fluttered down to her lap, she clutched at the side of her head as her heart pounded painfully against her ribcage. Her breath was quick and ragged, her eyes were full of surprise and shock at her dream.

'_What the hell?! That dream- no that was __**not**__ a dream.'_ She took calming breaths as her eyes darted around the room she was in and her panic filled eyes fell on a sleeping Yoh and Manta who was clutching Amidamaru's Mortuary tablet.

She let out a relieved sigh as they continued to sleep on, Kouya appeared beside Reina and asked.

"**How are you feeling Mistress?"** Reina smiled and replied as she pulled her lips up in a reassuring smile.

Kouya frowned slightly when he saw that her bottom lip was trembling slightly and the smile was not genuine and did not reach her eyes.

"Okay but I still need some time for my wounds to heal." She gazed over at Yoh and after a few minutes Yoh opened his eyes slowly.

He glanced over at Manta and then at Reina who was already awake and sitting up in her bed with Kouya's head resting in her lap. Yoh grinned and said cheerfully with a wave.

"Ohayou, Reina."

"Ohayou, Yoh." Reina replied, her voicing hinting nothing about the worry and confusion that was causing a tossing turmoil inside her.

Yoh dropped his slippers to the floor with a smack and Manta jolted awake. Manta let out a huge yawn before rubbing his eyes and muttering a drowsy.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou, Manta." Reina replied with a faint smile.

"The weather's nice. That guy…What about Ren?" Yoh asked Manta and Manta shook his head while replying.

"I don't know."

'_So Yoh had beaten Ren last night when I had fallen asleep.'_ Reina thought as she listened to their conversation.

"Amidamaru." He immediately appeared and questioned.

"**How do you feel?"** Yoh moved his left shoulder around and replied cheerfully.

"Not bad, but my body hurts here and there."

"**That's how you get stronger."** Amidamaru replied while Reina stretched out her arms and legs and winced slightly at the dull pain.

"It's okay even if I'm weak…I really hate being in pain." They all laughed, Reina tensed and Kouya let out a warning growl as they both felt a presence join them.

Reina jolted up and plunged her hand under her pillow where her Sais was hidden as a voice rang out from the doorway.

"Really, being lazy and all…" They all glanced up and saw a girl that was wearing a short black dress with a red bandana wrapped around her head. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders and she had her arms crossed in front of her chest and she had an irritated look on her face.

"The future looks rough…" Manta walked up and asked.

"Uh, excuse me…Who might you be?" The girl merely glanced down with her black eyes and said without the slightest hesitation.

"Shut up, water meat bun." Manta flushed and got two veins in his temple as he stuttered.

"W…Water…" The girl stepped away from the door and said while placing a hand in her hip. Reina watched the exchange with interest as the girl continued to say.

"It's been a while, Yoh." Yoh backed away on his bed and stammered back with a scared smile.

"Ah, hi…Anna." Reina's gaze slid from Anna to Yoh and she smirked at his expression, Anna's hard gaze slid to her, Manta turned to Yoh and asked.

"Do you know each other?" Yoh paused and stuttered.

"A childhood friend…" He was cut off when Anna said.

"His fiancée." Reina's smirk widened into a grin as her suspicion was confirmed. Amidamaru's mouth fell open and they all stared at Anna before Manta and Amidamaru burst out.

"Fiancée?!" Reina clapped her hands over her ears as their voices pounded into her head, Kouya gazed up at Anna and tilted his head in amusement at the others.

"Your injuries…They don't look like they're a big deal." Anna paused glanced over at Reina and added.

"Compared to that girl's over there." Reina gazed at Anna as she turned to Manta and said.

"I'm thirsty. Juice. Go buy one for me." Manta headed out grumbling and was soon followed by a depressed looking Yoh.

Anna turned to Reina and walked over towards her, Reina quickly pulled over a chair and gestured for Anna to sit down. Anna sat down and regarded Reina carefully, her gaze slid to the black Kirin that stood on the other side of Reina's bed.

"I'm Reina, pleased to meet you and this is my guardian ghost, Kouya he's a black Kirin." Reina said as Kouya bowed his head and said in his deep voice.

"**Pleased to meet you." **Anna nodded back and introduced herself.

"I'm 'Spiritualistic Medium' Anna, the one who's going to become the Shaman King's wife." Reina sweat dropped at her strict tome, and then Anna asked while pointing at Reina's bandages.

"Where did you get those injuries?" Reina

"I got into a fight with another shaman called Tao Ren, but it's nothing much at all" Anna remained expressionless, as she muttered and fingered the blue beads she wore around her neck.

"It seems that Yoh has caused trouble for you." Reina's eyes widened and she waved her hands in front while exclaiming.

"N…No, no, no, he didn't…" Anna fully ignored Reina as she grasped hold of the blue beads necklace around her neck and pulled it off.

She flung it at Amidamaru, it wrapped around the waist of the samurai spirit and Reina stared from Amidamaru to Anna who said.

"Yoh's planning to run away." Reina laughed softly as Amidamaru began to cry, Kouya snorted as he stalked over and sat beside the bound Amidamaru. Reina's gaze slid over to Amidamaru who had waterfalls running down his face, she grimaced at the sight.

Anna stood up and walked to Yoh's bed, she sat down and crossed her legs as the door slid open and Manta and Yoh walked in.

"You're late. You were planning to run away, and forget about this samurai spirit?" Anna said with a frown.

"**Yoh dono."** Amidamaru cried out as waterfalls fell from his eyes, Reina sighed as Yoh stiffened.

"I guess I was right after all. How shameful. Well that's fine…That's why I came here."

Anna stood up and pulled the beads from Amidamaru. Amidamaru looked up in surprise, clasped his hands together happily and drifted over to Yoh as Anna continued.

"From today on, you have to undertake my special training course."

"Special? What's that mean?" Yoh questioned and Anna replied.

"Don't you want to become the Shaman King? Then, do as I say. I won't do anything bad to you." Reina turned around and gazed out the window as Yoh said.

"I…I have my own ways of carrying things out…" Anna remained silent for a second but then asked.

"…Do you want to die? For you as you are right now, Shaman King is a dream amongst dreams. Not only that, against all the shamans gathering from all over the world, you won't even survive."

"**All over the world?"** Amidamaru demanded as Reina closed her eyes from the blinding sunlight and murmured softly so that no one could hear.

"The Shaman Fight is about to start…"

"Survive? What are you talking about?" Manta asked.

"Anna…"

"Yes. People forget about the existence of the Great Spirits, and act solely on their desires. Now the world is filled with chaos, the time has finally come." Anna said this as she turned around.

"To accept the king of spirits. Shamans from all over the world are gathering, fighting over the shaman's place as the savior of this world."

"Shaman Fight in Tokyo." Anna said as she faced Yoh.

"Shaman Fight…in Tokyo? 'In Tokyo', she says." Reina's eyes flickered over to Manta who was laughing and frowned in disapproval as Anna narrowed her eyes dangerously and demanded.

"What's so funny? Water meat bun." Manta immediately stopped laughing and stammered.

"Ah, umm…" He trailed off into silence as Anna said.

"Humans can only reveal their true potential during an absolute critical situation. That's why… fighting is the best way to decide who will be the Shaman King."

She paused as Reina unconsciously lifted a hand and pressed her fingers onto her neck where the tattoo is hidden underneath the bandages.

'_Hao…why does he seem so familiar to me?'_ She thought as she closed her tired eyes in frustration and clutched the sides of her head with her hands.

'_Why can't I remember anything?! There seems to be a blank, gaping hole in my memory!' _Reina let out a sigh and opened her eyes as she gazed out through the holes between her fingers.

"In Tokyo, shamans from all over the world are already gathering. With their ideals in their heart, with their most trusted spirits."

'_If Anna was told to write an essay on 'Why Yoh needs her special training' she would definitely get an A+.'_ Reina thought.

"**Yoh dono…"** Amidarmaru said.

"Yeah…" Yoh replied.

"**Then, that boy Ren, too?" **

"Knowing this, your need for special training is obvious, isn't it?" Yoh bowed his head slightly and muttered unconvincingly.

"Even so… I still think…I have my own way of…" He was promptly cut off by Anna who shoved her face into Yoh's and said firmly.

"Yoh have to live through the Shaman Fights!" She stood back and explained.

"Because, I want to be the Shaman King's First Lady. Since you are my husband, you have to become the Shaman King no matter what…As for me…You have to give me an easy life!" Everyone's mouth in the room fell open as they all thought.

'_What's that?!?'_

* * *

It **WILL** get better!! **Please review** and please **keep reading**!!!

I will update as soon as i can!!!


	11. Discovered Strength

Hi readers!!! I have updated again!!!! YAY!!!!

**I looked over this chapter a few times, but i'm not really pleased with it but....Nevermind!!**

**Please review and tell me how i'm going!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!!!!**

* * *

A week had passed since Reina had left the hospital and bid Yoh good luck in Anna's 'special training.' Yoh had waved dejectedly at Reina when she had walked away from their house.

Reina's lips tugged up a sympathetic smile as she remembered the sight, Anna had dragged a crying Yoh into the house by the back of his shirt.

Reina stared up blankly from her spot on the hard and dusty ground, she laid on her back and her arms were stretched out beside her. Her Sais were plunged into the hard ground beside her and beads of perspiration dripped down her forehead.

"I'm exhausted." Reina sighed out loud as a cloud drifted over the bright sun, making a shadow fall over the whole clearing.

**"Mistress, you should take it easy."** Kouya murmured with a slight frown and Reina grumbled something inaudibly in a reply. Kouya sighed in defeat as Reina let out a yawn and stretched out her arms and legs slowly.

**"Your wounds still have not fully healed yet."** Kouya's gaze slid to the bandages that still covered her arm and leg. A bandage was also wrapped around her neck, hiding her tattoo from probing eyes.

The mysterious chains that shackled her clinked and Reina's forehead creased in a slight frown as they constricted lightly around her.

_'These chains…Why do I have them?'_ She thought as a light growl emitted from the back of her throat in discomfort. The silver chains slithered out around her and wrapped tightly around her ankles, wrist and neck.

_'I need to find a way to get rid of them…'_ Reina thought as they faded from her sight, she gazed up at the azure blue sky.

The clouds drifted past slowly and lazily, a soft breeze blew through the clearing she was in and blew through her hair. Reina closed her eyes and let out a sigh as its fingers caressed her hair gently. The cloud that covered the sun from sight floated away and the dazzling light poured down onto Reina.

"It's so bright…" She muttered and narrowed her eyes in an attempt to block out the brilliant sunlight that felt like it was piercing through her eyes.

Reina tried to lift her hand up to her face to block out the sunlight that shone painfully and brightly into her eyes. She strained her arms but then gave up when they didn't budge because they were weighed down by the weights she wore around her wrists. Reina sighed as she tried once again to lift her arm, but failed pathetically so she closed her eyes tiredly instead.

Suddenly a cool, soothing shadow fell over her, there was someone beside her, a person blocking the painful sunlight. The gentle shadow cast by the person was shielding the sunlight from her, standing over her and protecting her. It felt…

_Familiar…_

_The soft smile on his lips…_

_But loneliness and pain evident in his glittering black eyes…_

Reina's eyes flew open and she jolted up onto her feet in surprise, snatching her Sais in the process of leaping up. She alert eyes scanned around the clearing, frantically searching for the person that was just there, her breathing was hard and the tattoo on her neck throbbed painfully.

**"Mistress?"** Kouya murmured uncertainly as Reina's eyes widened and she clutched at the side of her head as a vision flashed through her mind.

_The gentle face of a man…_

_His dark grey hair shimmering in the pale moonlight as he stepped towards her…_

_Reina gazed at him, her usual guarded black eyes softened and a rare smile graced her lips…_

_The man reached out a hand towards her…_

_Reina smiled lightly and reached out her own towards him…_

The vision went as swiftly it had came, Reina gasped in surprise and then squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to recall what the man's face looked like. She let out a growl of frustration as the vision faded fully and fell back into the dark depths of her mind.

"What was that?" She muttered softly to herself as she placed the back of her hand on her forehead, she frowned when she felt it was slightly hotter than usual.

**"Is something the matter?"** Kouya questioned as his mistress peered around intently, searching for something he didn't know about.

"Nothing…nothing at all Kouya." Reina replied with a wave of her hand and smiled reassuringly. Kouya frowned in discontentment but remained silent as she ran her fingers through her dark grey hair and let out another sigh.

_'There was someone standing beside me just then!'_ She thought, suddenly a sudden feeling overwhelmed her. Her eyes widened as she recognized the sensation, the ache in her heart, it was longing and sadness.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ Suddenly Kouya stiffened and let out a deep rumbling growl from the back of his throat.

Reina immediately spun around swiftly on her heel as Kouya leant down slightly getting into a position to pounce. Hackles

She narrowed her eyes as shadowed figured stepped from the shadows of the swaying trees and approached her. There were clad in billowing black cloaks and were way taller than her.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as a well known stench wafted over to her. Reina's tightened her grip on the hilt of her Sais and smirked as Kouya reappeared beside her. His golden tail whipped around his mistress and he shook his head furiously, making his mane shimmer like a rippling golden field.

**"Those are!"** Kouya growled, baring his serrated teeth and narrowing his now threatening golden eyes. Reina nodded and murmured as she untied the weight around her wrists and ankles.

"Kyonshi, I assume they're from the Tao family." Reina bent down slightly on her knees and shifted into a fighting stance, her eyes cold and hard, her mouth set in a thin straight line.

The figures watched her silently as she drew one arm in front of her and the other behind, the Sais gleamed in the sunlight as Reina spread her feet slightly.

Suddenly they threw their cloaks off, revealing them in black Chinese garbs with Chinese characters in the middle of their chest. Some had claws instead on hands and the others held swords, spears and nun chucks. All of them had yellow tags with swirling writing on them stuck onto their foreheads, Reina smirked with licked her lips.

"Kouya, I'll fight them by myself." Kouya gaped at his mistress, Reina didn't look at him as her smirk widened.

**"W…What are you saying Mistress! I will not allow-"** Kouya trailed off when he saw the expression that was on her face, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a slight wind building around her.

**"Mistress…"** He murmured and bowed his head, Reina's pulsing crimson eyes flickered to Kouya who continued.

**"I understand."** Reina smiled and replied softly while running her fingers down his flank.

"Thanks, Kouya. I want to test something out." He nodded and disappeared into the silver bracelet dangling from Reina's wrist.

An odd stillness came over her, Reina let out a breath and closed her eyes. The kyonshi leapt forwards towards Reina with screeches, but she remained motionless as they approached her with terrifying speed.

'Calm the soul...trust the stars...and release the hidden strength...' These words floated across her mind and she felt a sudden sense of security and calm sweep through her entire body.

Their shadow fell onto Reina and she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at them, her eyes flashed crimson as she suddenly disappeared. The violet eyes that watched from the shadow widened ever so slightly as Reina vanished from sight.

Reina danced through the kyonshi tha seemed to move in slow motion, she slashed at the tags that clung to their foreheads and left nothing but a slight breeze behinf. It all took only a millisecond, she landed gracefully on one knee behind the frozen figures and then straightened slowly.

The tags on the kyonshi's foreheads fell apart and their bodies fell to dust, as Reina gazed back at the piles of dust with a smirk. She then glanced over where a pair of violet eyes stared at her calmly, their owner merely turned away and disappeared into the darkness.

Reina lifted a hand to her bandaged neck and pressed down lightly, the bright scarlet colour in her eyes faded and returned to black. She closed her eyes and thought.

_'This might just work...'_

_'I will find out the truth...'_

* * *

What do you think? **Please REVIEW!!!!!!** I will update again as soon as i can!!!!!!


	12. Missing Pieces

Hi readers!!! I have updated!!! I have been extremely busy with school so the updates will be late.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

* * *

Reina strolled along the dusty path, she walked on aimlessly not caring where she went. Kouya floated along beside her silently, his velvety black fur rippled in the warm breeze and his mane swept out beside him like a wave of gold.

Reina suddenly felt a tingle run up her spine, she spun around and glared around behind her, her alert black eyes scanned around her surrounding but found nothing.

"Just my imagination I guess…" She mmurmured and then resumed her slow strolling, but truthfully she knew that it wasn't her imagination.

'_There is definitely someone watching me from somewhere.'_ She thought as she acted as though she had sensed nothing.

Kouya swung his head around and continued to search for the unknown person when suddenly a voice rang out.

"Reina san!" Reina paused in her tracks and turned her head to the side and looked down, Manta was standing there. She glanced around and saw that she was in front of Yoh's house, the plate had two kanjis carved into it spelling out, 'Akasura'.

"Hi Manta." Reina smiled and waved lightly, and then sweat dropped as Yoh trudged out of the door, weights were also hanging from his wrists and clinging to his ankles.

"Are you alright Yoh?" Reina asked tentatively, Yoh glanced up at her and let out a sigh as he replied tiredly.

"Oh, hi Reina." He paused and then added as Anna stepped out from the front door and gazed calmly at Reina.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Reina's black eyes flickered to Anna as her eyes traveled to the weights that were also around Reina's wrists and ankles. Reina smiled and said in a polite tone.

"Hello Anna san." Anna's eyes slid to Reina's face and she replied in her usual stern tone.

"Hello Reina san." Anna's eyes narrowed and Yoh immediately stiffened, he turned away and stammered out.

"I'll be going now." Reina watched as Yoh began to jog away from them followed by several ghosts, his figure gradually disappearing from sight.

'_Anna must have told them to follow him to see that he doesn't slack off during his training.' _Reina snuck a peek at Anna and then back at where Yoh had run off to.

"Good luck, Yoh kun…" Manta said and then turned to Anna.

"Well then, I'll be…" He started to walk away but was immediately halted when Anna said.

"Stop right there." The corner of Reina's mouth twitched as she predicted what was going to happen next.

"I…Is there something…?" Anna had a faint trace of a smile on her lips as Reina watched her lead Manta into the house, pulling him by his arm.

"I'll be goi…." Reina called out but was cut of like Manta when Anna called out.

"Come in. Let's drink some green tea together." Reina froze to her spot in shock.

'_No one has ever invited me into their house.' _Reina thought and then smiled joyfully at Anna and stepped towards the open door.

Reina stepped into the house and gazed around curiously as Anna turned to Manta and asked him to... No, ordered him to start to clean the humongous house.

Reina sweat dropped as Manta hesitated and reasoned with Anna, but he immediately trailed off into silence when Anna shot him a glare. Manta stiffened in terror, sweat dripped down his face rapidly and then he scampered away fearfully.

"Bring us some tea!" Anna yelled at Manta who disappeared around the corner grumbling darkly to himself.

'_I feel kind of sorry for Manta.'_ Reina thought as Anna led her into a room and sat down on the tatami.

Reina followed suit and gazed around, Anna's eyes slid to her and then flickered away as Reina started to untie the weights from her ankles and wrists.

"Reina dono." Reina looked up and saw Amidamaru floating beside Anna, her gaze fell downwards to the blue beads that were encircling his waist and trapping him.

"Hi, Amidamaru." Reina replied with as sheswaet dropped, the samurai spirit smiled weakly and disappeared beside Anna.

The weights fell to the ground with muffled thuds and Reina rubbed her slightly red wrists and twisted her wrist around in relief. She bundled the weights together and placed them beside the lumpy bundle of cloth that concealed her Sais.

"Your injuries seemed to have healed quite well." Anna suddenly commented, Reina nodded and replied.

"They have but they're still slightly sore." Suddenly the sliding door that lead to their room opened and a disgruntled looking Manta shuffled in with two cups of steaming green tea.

"Here's the green tea…" He grumbled as he placed them down and turned around to leave.

"Start cleaning the hallways." Anna ordered in an emotionless voice as Manta opened the door and muttered.

"Why do I have to do this?" He slid the door shut and Reina fidgeted with her hands before opening her mouth to speak.

"Anna san, the Tao-" She was abruptly cut off when Anna replied.

"I know." Anna ran her eyes over Reina and then said.

"You don't seem to have gained any injuries." Reina nodded and then replied with a smile.

"I have done some training and I guess I improved my skill a bit compared to last time." Anna nodded and took a sip from her steaming cup.

Reina took the cup in her hands and blew on it softly to cool it before she took a drink from it.

'_But I keep getting the feeling that I'm being watched by someone…' _Reina frowned slightly and Anna glanced at her.

'_I also feel like the main piece of the puzzle of my past is missing, it feels as if…'_ Reina stared at her wavering reflection on the green tea.

'_Someone or something is preventing me from remembering my past…'_

* * *

**There will be more action in the next chapter(I hope)!!!**

**Please REVIEW and CONTINUE TO READ!!!!**


	13. The Boy from the North

HI READERS!!! Sorry for not updating for a long time!!! I had a lot of schoold work!

**Please review and continue to read!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Reina strolled casually down the streets towards her unknowingly alone, her spirit drifted lazily behind her in spirit ball mode. Reina stared up at the infinite numbers of stars that glittered in the night sky, she closed her eyes as a light breeze made her hair sway.

"The stars are shining bright tonight…" She murmured softly and then opened her eyes again, staring admiringly at the countless glittering stars.

Her hands were behind her head and her bracelet jingled softly at each step she took, she closed her eyes and breathed the cool air. Reina sighed contently but the peaceful silence was broken by a muffled thump.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise as he saw a person half buried face down in a lump of snow not far away.

'…_Is that supposed to be a snowman?'_ She thought as she stared dumbly at the half melted and now squashed balls of snow piled onto each other in the middle of the path.

"Oh! Reina!" Her head snapped up from her examination and her curious black eyes fell onto Yoh who stood on the other side of the crushed snowman.

"Yoh?" Reina paused and then asked slowly as she eyed the boy that was still half buried in the snowman with suspicion.

"What were you doing just then?" Manta sweat dropped as Yoh replied casually.

"Fishing." The corner of Reina's mouth twitched in amusement at his answer.

"Oh yeah, come with us Reina." Yoh suddenly suggested out of the blue as Reina continued her examination on the dangling legs that produced from the top of the snowman.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! Rein san you should come as well, Ryu's cooking is really good!" Manta joined in trying to persuade Reina to come with them.

Reina backed away and they all heard a snicker come from Kouya who was floating behind, his violet eyes gleamed and he flicked his golden mane as he watched Reina cave in to their persisting persuasions. The three then tugged the boy out of the snowman, Reina noted his light blue hair and his strange spiky hairstyle.

Her eyes fell onto the elegant patterns that were sewed into his clothes with light blue thread that matched his funny hair style.

'_He's an Ainu…A clan from the north…'_

"Huh?" Reina asked out loud and then tilted her head in confusion as the others began to drag the unconscious boy towards the house.

"How did I know that…" Reina questioned herself as she cocked her head, thinking deeply as she rubbed her chin with her thumb.

"A clan from the north? An Ainu? Where did that come from?"

"Oi! Reina! Come on!" Reina jerked violently and gazed around dumbly.

"Coming!" she called out and then ran after them.

* * *

Reina let out a sigh as she waited for the water to boil on the stove, she leant against the bench and stared up at the ceiling. Kouya appeared beside her, Reina rubbed a hand across his velvety black fur and scratched him under the chin. Her mind drifted back to what had happened a few minutes ago.

_The door slid open, Yoh, Reina and Manta dragged in the unconscious boy, she could hear his stomach rumbling loudly. _

"_Ryu!" Yoh called out, a hand at the side of his mouth as if to amplify his voice through the house._

"_Could you cook some stuff?!" Footsteps were hear as Ryu came stomping down the hallways to greet his Master._

_Reina and Manta dragged the boy in and dunked him rather roughly onto the floor, Reina let out a sigh and looked up. Her eyebrow quirked up in amusement as she saw who it was, her lips curled up as she recalled._

'This was the guy that nearly got killed a few weeks ago…' _Reina nodded to herself and continued to think, fully unaware of her surroundings._

_Ryu gaped at the girl that just stepped through the doorway, the ends of his hair turned into the shape of a love heart, his purple collar straightened and stuck out. _

_Yoh and Manta stared at him as he produced a heart shaped bunch of vibrant pink and yellow flowers out of nowhere and started to walked towards Reina with a determined look on his face. _

"If I remember correctly, I think he's called-"_ Reina was suddenly cut off when a voice cut into her thought._

"_Please go out with me!" Both of Reina's eyebrows rose even more at his sudden words. Her gaze fell on the man that was making a pose, stars glittered around him as he introduced himself to a slightly amused Reina._

"_I am Bokutou no Ryu. My hobby is to find the best place." Reina tilted her head questioning at Yoh and Manta._

'Does he do this all the time?'_ They seemed to receive her mental question, since they both nodded continuousl, Reina sighed and peered back at Ryu. _

_The corner of her lips twitched and a giant sweat drop appeared at the side of her face as Ryu stride towards her. Reina backed away a few steps in slight intimidation, as she watched Ryu's hair bounce and wobble comically with each step he took. _

'What should I do…?'_ Reina cocked her head as the man approached, his lips puckering into a kiss._

_Kouya appeared beside Reina with a flash, his jagged teeth bared in a feral snarl, his fur bristled as he glared at Ryu, who could not see the spirit. Yoh started forwards to stop Ryu, but before he could, Reina had grabbed hold of a fistful of Kouya's shimmering mane and stepped aside. _

"_Sorry, but I'm not interested." Reina stated with a half hearted smile as she tugged Kouya along while whispering words into his ears, that were slicked back in anxiety for his mistress's safety. _

"_Please go out with me!"Ryu yelled as he once again faced Reina, Reina tilted her head and gazed back at him before repeating in a slightly annoyed tone. _

"_I already said that I'm __**not**__ interested."Her diamond black eyes narrowed slightly in warning as she added._

"_It would be wise if you would stop pestering me, when I have already declined." Kouya's body circled protectively around Reina, his head lowered slightly, his sharp horn gleamed dangerously. _

"_My spirit does not have as much patience as me." Reina said as Kouya took a step towards Ryu, his hooked claws scratched against the wooden floorboards. ._

_Ryu's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a shadow flicker unclearly in front of Reina, it took the form of a four legged animal that was baring its teeth at him. He squinted at the hazy form, but it remained blurred as it shielded Reina slightly from his sight. _

'Hmm? It seems that he can see spirits ever so slightly.' _Reina thought as she watched him squint his eyes as if he was having trouble seeing something._

"_Are you a shaman?" Ryu asked as he continued to stare intently at the indistinct form. Reina nodded and introduced herself to Ryu._

"_Yeah, I'm a shaman, name's Reina, pleased to meet you Bokutou no Ryu." She smiled faintly and motioned at Kouya to step down. _

"_A shaman…" Ryu muttered as if in admiration and then turned to Yoh and said with overflowing enthusiasm._

"_Master, I will become a great shaman as well." Reina edged away from Ryu and towards Manta who was laughing slightly. _

"_At least he's distracted." Manta said with a smile and turned to Reina who let out a breath of relief. _

"_Please go out with me!" Reina froze as his booming voice rang out. _

"_Ok, fine, I take back my words."Her fingers flexed and then clenched into fists, a muscle in her cheek twitched as irritation washed over her. _

"_I'm not as patient as I had just claimed." An eerie calm surrounded her, as she spun around swiftly on her heels and stomped towards Ryu with a murderous expression on her face…_

A piercing sound rang throughout the kitchen, Reina glanced down and saw steam shooting out of the mouth of the kettle. She quickly lifted it and poured the boiling water into the pot that she had placed on the tray with several cups. The water flushed down onto the tea leaves, she lifted the tray and carried it out of the kitchen and down the dark corridor, the wooden floorboards creaked beneath her steps.

Reina turned around the corner and stepped towards the place where the person they had found was stuffing food that Ryu made down his throat before she left to make some green tea. Several loud thumps came from the room not far away, followed swiftly by the woosh of an opening window and ragged panting. Reina's eyebrow tilted up curiously at the strange scuffling noises coming from the room.

"I wondered what happened?" She muttered as she carried the steaming cups of green tea over. Kouya appeared beside her and tugged her back by the hem of her shirt with his teeth, Reina turned around as she was pulled to a halt.

"It would be wise to not enter that room at this moment." Kouya merely stated, Reina tilted her head questioningly.

Kouya's deep violet eyes flicked around as he tried to explain the situation to his mistress. Reina shrugged and then plopped herself down, placing the tray that held the green tea carefully on the ground before leaning against the wall.

A few moments later the person with the spiky blue hair burst out of the room and darted across the hallway and around the corner, in the direction of the toilets. He didn't seem to notice Reina she was sitting silently against the wall in the depths of the shadow thrown by the light that danced from the room that he came from.

A disgusting smell drifted from the room, Reina gagged and immediately pinched her nose in distaste. A sudden understanding struck Reina and her mouth opened in an o shape, she smiled at Kouya and said gratefully.

"Thanks for the warning, Kouya." Kouya shook his head and replied in his deep velvety voice.

"No need to thank me, Mistress." Reina lifted a hand and brushed her fingers through his shimmering mane as she lifted the tray with the other and carried it into the room.

"Master, Master, Master." Reina frowned slightly at the dazed expression plastered on Yoh's face as Ryu continued to call him. She walked into the room and saw the window opened wide, the fresh air circulating throughout the room.

"Do you smell something about him?" Ryu asked, Reina set the tray down and handed the cups to each person as she listened.

"Yeah. I saw the great spiritual realm." Reina nearly spilt her tea at his words.

'_He saw the great spiritual realm.'_ She stifled a laugh that shook her entire body as Yoh replied clueless.

"Uh? His fart stinks?" Ryu let out an exasperated sigh and muttered.

"I'm saying he's suspicious! A traveler in this day and age." Reina took a sip of her tea.

"Don't worry, he isn't a bad person. Because…" A sudden scream echoed throughout the house, causing Reina the jolt in surprise.

The green tea slopped over the edges of the cup and onto her clothes and table. Reina let out a gasp as the hot tea seared her skin. She quickly grabbed a cloth and wiped herself down as the others ran over to see what had happened.

'_Tamegoro san must have popped out of the toilet.'_ Reina thought as she tried to squeeze the green tea out of her shirt.

She lifted her shirt and let out a groan of annoyance when she saw that her skin had become a raw red from the unintentionally spilt water.

'_A traveler at this time…'_ Her thoughts churned as she wiped the spill on the table.

'_He can see spirits, meaning…a big chance that he's a shaman participating in the fight.'_ Her thoughts trailed off as they walked into the room again and sat down comfortably.

"So… I'm sorry for the lack of formality but…My name's Horo Horo. You really saved me." He said as he pointed a thumb at himself, Reina let out questioning 'huh' as her mind processed his name slowly, word by word.

'_Did I hear his name wrong?'_ She asked herself silently as she tilted her head and ran his words in her head again.

'"_So… I'm sorry for the lack of formality but…My name's Horo Horo. You really saved me."' _Reina shook her head and frowned.

'_I'm quite sure that was what I had heard.' _

"Horo…" Ryu started

"…Horo?" Manta ended, Yoh let out a laugh.

"That's a funny name." Reina placed a hand over her mouth and stifled a laugh that threatened to spill out from her lips.

'_I shoudn't laugh! It's rude!'_ Her mind shouted desperately, as she tried to suppress her rising giggle.

"If you add dots, it will be Boro Boro (meaning worn out, old, crappy etc)" A laugh escaped from her lips at Yoh's words.

Two veins popped out in Horo Horo's head as the rest laughed.

"Nice one!" Ryu grinned as he slapped his thigh in agreement, Manta gazed around worriedly while saying.

"S-Stop it…It'll be bad if you laugh." Reina stuffed her laughter down her throat and composed her face as Horo Horo huffed and muttered.

"Laugh if you want to." Reina smirked and then stopped laughing.

"So who are you guys?" Horo Horo asked and peered at them closely.

"Sorry, sorry." Yoh finally calmed his laugh and replied.

"My name's Yoh. Asakura Yoh." His eyes slid to Ryu.

"Call me Bokutou no Ryu." Horo Horo stared at Reina as she introduced herself.

"My name is Reina." His gaze slid lastly to Manta who was sitting between Yoh and Ryu.

"I-I'm Oyamada Manta." Reina tensed slightly as she saw Horo Horo stiffened and utter out.

"You're…" Reina shifted slightly in her seat, her eyes glued onto Horo Horo, her muscles locked, ready to pounce if he made a move.

Horo Horo suddenly leapt across the table and towards Manta, causing the cups of green tea and the plate of rice crackers to go flying.

"Kururu! I wanted to see you! Where did you go! I wanted to see you!" Reina's mouth fell open as Horo Horo grabbed onto Manta with a waterfall of tears spraying from his eyes.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Manta stuttered as he was also sent flying backwards at Horo Horo's outburst.

Reina shook her head as they pried Horo Horo off Manta and sat back into their seats.

"Sorry, you resembled a person I know so…my habit took over." Horo Horo explained.

'_What kind of habit is that?'_ Reina though as Manta asked.

"By the way, from the sound of the names Horo Horo and Kururu, could you possibly have come from the Ainu…?" Reina immediately perked up in her seat and leaned forwards to hear the words more clearly.

"Speaking of which, the designs on his clothes are definitely…" Ryu trailed off, Reina frowned and sat back onto her cushion as Horo Horo began to explain his journey from the north.

'_How the heck did I know that?'_ Reina contemplated and dug around in her memories, trying to remember.

She snapped out of her daze when a cup was chucked at Yoh, hitting him straight in the head. Reina's eyes slid to Horo Horo who growled.

"Who's Boro Boro?!" Yoh immediately sat back up and said.

"Alright! Then you can stay in this house before you find your belongings." Reina quirked an eyebrow at him.

'_Yoh, I think you've completely forgotten about Anna…'_ Horo Horo leaned across the table and asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. This place was originally a motel. There are a lot of rooms so you can stay as long as you like."

'_What a carefree person he is…' _Reina thought as Horo Horo grasped Yoh's hand and said gratefully, with tears shining in his eyes.

"T-Thanks!"

"No!" Reina's head snapped up as the voice rang out with the bang of the opened sliding door.

"Anna!" Everyone in the room except Horo Horo and Reina stiffened. Anna's eyes flicked to Reina who nodded politely to her, and then slid back to Yoh.

"You were b-back, Anna?" Yoh's eyebrow twitched as he saw the expression on her face.

"We aren't wealthy enough to let a stranger stay."

"Boro Boro is in trouble right now." Yoh protested, Horo Horo corrected him in the background while waving a hand back and forth.

"It's Horo Horo." Reina sighed as Anna gazed down at Horo Horo and said.

"Well…If you really want to stay, you must obey my orders." Horo Horo leapt up and declared.

"No problem." Reina let out another sigh.

'_There's another one joining you guys.'_ Yoh sighed and then looked up when Horo Horo leant towards him and muttered.

"Hey, your sister seems to have a strict personality."

"No. Anna's…" Yoh started.

"I'm not his sister, I'm his fiancée." Anna said as she turned and left.

Horo Horo hardened into rock and mumbled incoherent words before he slammed his hands onto the table and muttering in a defeated tone.

"I've lost." Reina closed her eyes as the contents in the cup he knocked over spilt over the table.

'_Another addition in the group…' _

* * *

THANKS FOR READING and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I will update as soon as i can


	14. Aching Heart

Hi readers!!! Sorry it took so long to update!!! I kinda got a readers block...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!!!**

* * *

_A desperate cry escaped from her lips and her eyes flew open, dark eyelashes framed her diamond black eyes. Her heart pounded painfully and her breath came out in gasps, as she stared up at the ceiling. _

The flames that leapt into the black sky…the fallen bodies that were covered in blood…the houses crumbled in the roaring flames…the girl stood alone on the blood stained snow…

Black eyes wide in shock…disbelief…tears poured down her pale face…as she watched her house burn and fall into ashes…the unmoving bodies of her clan…

She turned and fled…through the night…directionless…lost…wandering aimlessly in the midst of darkness…

_"Stop it..." Reina clutched at her head, her eyes shut tightenly as she tried to block out the flooding images._

The girl's hate grew…towards humans… when she discovered that her entire clan was exterminated by them…because of their unique strength and power…her hate consumed her when they too…started to hunt her down…

_A sigh escaped her pale pink lips as she lifted a hand and placed the back of it against her forehead. Beads of sweat clung to her forehead, a trembling breath of relief was released as she began to wake. Reina turned her head to the side and stared at the bamboo sliding doors, the pale moon light filtered faintly through the thin paper. _

'No…I was saved from that darkness…I was saved by Hao…'_ Reina pushed herself up slowly and then tightened the collar of her white yukata that had loosened in her troubled sleep. _

_The sheets around her were tangled and crumpled, her ivory black hair tumbled down her back and splayed out around her like a rippling wave of black silk. Strands of her flowing hair fell across her face as she bowed her head to her knees and clutched the side of her head in her hands._

"_It's just a dream…its nothing more than a dream…" She murmured quietly to herself, trying to discard the uncontrollable trembling._

'I can't fall back asleep like this…' _She thought to herself, her eyes then fluttered open._

_Reina drew her hands away and then pushed herself up soundlessly, the sheet fluttered to the ground in a heap as she straightened. Reina took a step towards the bamboo door and reached out a hand to slide it open. _

_The full moon was a silver orb that hung in the night sky, a few clouds drifted across its shining surface and covered its brilliant light that danced on the glittering snow covered plain. _

'A month has passed… since I was taken in by Hao…' _Her thought drifted to the man that had pulled her out of the clutching grasps of the hellish darkness and pain. _

'I've begun to understand him more…he's similar to me…' _She closed the door slowly and then started to make her way down the wooden pathway, all that disturbed the silence was the gentle padding of her feet and the occasional crack of the floorboards. _

'I can feel the pain and sorrow he tried to hide…the pain that is so familiar to me…' _The garden was covered with a layer of pure white, the cool night breeze caressed Reina's hair as she stepped softly down the way. _

'I owe him a great debt…a debt that I can never repay…' _She passed his room like a shadow, her glittering black eyes strayed for a second towards his room before they slid back. _

_Reina stepped silently out of the gates of the Asakura's house and walked slowly through the snow. Her feet left indents in the soft snow as she treaded slowly towards the dull roaring in the distance. _

_Hao gazed up at the stars that were sprayed across the night sky like infinite diamonds. His long hair flowed down his back as he stared at the great silver gem that threw light onto the dazzling snow that covered the ground. _

_He sat motionless on the peak on the rock, his head tilted upwards slightly as a cool breeze washed over him. His thought drifted and fell once again to the woman he had took under his wing a month ago. _

_Soft padding and creaks reached his ears, he turned his head and saw a figure walking along the pathway and towards the gates of the mansion. _

'Who would be up this late…?'_ He thought as he watched the figure emerge in the moonlight. _

_His glittering black eyes widened when he saw Reina, her hair billowed out behind her and the hem of her white yukata fluttered around her ankles at each step she took. Her feet were bare and her movement seemed light and graceful, she did not notice a pair of eyes following her movement. _

'Where is she going…?'_ Hao straightened from his seat and watched as Reina walked straight out of the front gates and towards an unknown destination. _

_Hao stood up and followed after Reina, he walked silently after her, following the footprints she left in the soft white snow. A faint pounding reached his ears as he continued to follow her, his brows came together._

'A waterfall?'_ Hao's feet sank into the soft snow at each step he took as he kept his eyes on the tracks Reina left behind. _

_He watched from a distance behind as she raised her hands slightly and brushed her fingers along the rough bark of the snow ridden trees she passed. A smile graced her lips as the branches rustled in the cool, refreshing breeze that blew across the frozen plain. _

_Hao's cocked an eyebrow as he watched her close her eyes and seem to glide across the soft surface of the snow, he treaded carefully after her. Although he could hear no thoughts from her, he could feel the awe and tranquility she felt as she stepped through the dazzling white land. _

'Could it be possibly…? She can see the flow of the wind…and hear the voice of the earth…' _He considered the possibilities as Reina flitted gracefully through the towering snow capped trees._

_The dull roaring grew louder as Reina neared her destination, she stepped through the last of the trees and emerged in an empty area. Hao paused in his steps and then stepped into the shadows of one the huge boulders that littered the ground._

_Reina gazed around in awe, her diamond black eyes glittered and her pale pink lips parted as her eyes took in the surreal beauty that surrounded her. The countless translucent icicles glimmered and threw light onto the water's dancing surface from the moon that hung in the sky._

_The rippling water was crystal clear and the edges of the bank were pure white with snow. Droplets of water sprayed and danced into the sky, trailing and rushing over the black rocks that projected from the water's surging domains. _

'I keep on getting the feeling that someone's following me.'_ Reina thought and glanced back uncertainly, her eyes scanning the shadows. _

_She shrugged the feeling off when she saw nothing and gazed down at her rippling reflection, her black hair flowed down her shoulders down to her lips. Her dark lashes framed her black eyes. Reina closed her eyes and then took a step forwards and into the freezing water. _

_As soon as the tip of her toes dipped into the water, an instinctive urge to pull away rose. Reina didn't stop, she stepped into the freezing water as if she could not feel its numbing coldness. _

_It felt as if her foot was burning with the aching iciness, but the feeling soon fading and was replaced with a numb throb. The hem of her yukata trailed out behind her in the water as she stepped towards the glittering water that seemed to be pouring from heaven itself. _

_Hao's eyes widened as he watched her step into the ice cold water, Reina treaded towards the rock that was directly under the falling water. Ripples cascaded around her as she stepped onto the slippery rock and stood directly under the waterfall. _

'Accept the beauty, cruelness and fierceness of nature…'

_The water pounded onto her head and shoulders, drenching her instantly, her midnight black hair swept down her back and strands hung in front of her face. _

'Wash away all worries and doubt from the mind…'

_Her eyes were closed and her dense, dark lashes brushed against her pale skin. _

'Cleanse the heart and soul…'

_Her hands clasped in front of her as if in prayer as the water poured down and trickled rapidly from the deep sleeves and hem of her yukata. _

_Who knows how much time passed before Reina opened her eyes and stepped down from the rock, water dripped from her as she walked into the middle of the rushing water that poured from where the water fell. _

_Reina lifted her hands slowly out to her side, her face upturned to the night sky. A warm sensation spread in Hao's chest as he watched her twist her hands in a graceful circle and bend slightly of her knees in an elegant spin._

_The droplets of water that clung onto her silky black hair shimmered like diamond in the faint light. Her lips parted as beams of soft silver poured down from the night sky from the full moon that hung silently. _

"_hikisakareta futatsu no kokoro  
yukiba no nai omoi ga mune o shimetsuke  
naze kono toki ni deatta no ka to  
toikakeru sube wa  
saeta kage ni chiru"_

_Hao stiffened as her soft voice carried to him, his heart pounded and ached painfully as he raised a hand and placed it over his heart as he continued to watch her dance slowly with the water that sprayed around her in a rainbow mist._

'What…is this feeling…?'

_  
"yuragu koto nai  
tsuyosa na do naku  
susunda saki ni  
motomeru kotae ga aru"_

_Reina closed her eyes and twirled around in a slow circle, her graceful movements flowed on endlessly like the water rushing past her feet in a single unbroken movement. _

'This burning sensation in my chest…'

_Hao froze as he watched the gleaming droplets of water follow the flicks ad twists of her hand, leaping and dancing around her like glittering rainbow diamonds._

_"ai mo tsumi mo yume mo yami mo  
ima subete mini matotte  
kimi no chikara boku no kokoro  
kasanariatta shunkan  
nani ga umareru  
Do you believe in destiny?"_

_Her voice rose and fell as she raised a hand, her eyes opened, revealing diamond black eyes as she stretched out her fingers as if to grasp the moon that was being hidden by drifting clouds. _

'Why does my heart ache…?'

_Her eyes saddened as she withdrew her hand from the concealed moon, her hand clenching over her heart as her voice rose and fell._

_"usu midori iro no maboroshi ga  
kono hoshi no kanashimi o yasashiku tsutsumu  
onaji unmei o tadoru ka to  
haruka kanata kara  
utagoe ga hibiku"_

_Hao stared at Reina's dancing form, his body moved unceremoniously, carrying him closer to her. _

'Whenever I see her…?'

_Mesmerized by her soothing voice that carried the emotions she never openly expressed, by her dance that showed her grace and concealed sadness._

_"akirameru ni wa  
mada hayasugiru  
ori kasanatta  
hikari ni kibou no sete"_

_The ripples cascaded from her feet as she took twisting steps, the water droplets shone and leapt around her, joining her in her dance as she continued to sing into the night. Water dripped from the strands of hair that swayed behind her in a silky mass of midnight black and joined the glittering droplets that swirled around her._

_"soshite itsuka todoku yume o  
ima shizuka ni kanji you  
kimi no ketsui boku no mayoi  
meguriai ga sashishimesu  
michi o shinjite  
I will with facing my destiny"_

_The clouds parted and revealed the moon, silver beams of moonlight flooded down from the heavens, bathing her in silvery light as she closed her dark eyes and paused in her song. Hao's eyes widened as the silver light illuminated the entire area, causing the water's dancing and splashing surface to turn into rippling and shimmering waves of tranquil silver. _

_Reina opened her eyes, they were distance as they gazed up at the stars that had been uncovered. Their bright lights adding to the moon's as they danceed in the night sky, as if rejoicing. Slender hand rose, reaching towards the sky that was sprayed with infinite stars. Reina's expression pained and shadowed slightly in memory as her black eyes saddened. _

_  
"ai mo tsumi mo yume mo yami mo  
ima subete mini matotte  
kimi no chikara boku no kokoro  
kasanariatta shunkan  
nani ga umareru  
Do you believe in destiny?"_

_Reina's questioning words lingered in the air as she finished her song, her hands clasped in front of her chest as if asking herself the answerless question. Crystal droplets trailed down her pale cheeks as she continued to stare up at the stars as if in longing, her hands fell and hung limp beside her as tears streamed down her face unceremoniously._

_"I am the last..." Reina whispered, Hao nearly missed her words that were consumed by the roaring of the waterfall. _

'Why is the pain diminishing...? Ever so slightly I can feel it vanishing...even if it's just a little...'_ Reina placed a hand over her heart, where the indescribable pain always attacked._

'Why? Ever after I met Hao...' _Hao immediately tuned into her thoughts at the mention of his name._

_"I wonder why...? He..."_ _Reina murmured out loud to the sky,_ _Hao listened silently as Reina sank deep into her thoughts._

'He seems somewhat lonely...full of pain and anger...' _Diamond black eyes widened at her words, Hao leant against the cold and uneven rock._

_Pure white snow began to fall from the sky, Reina lifted a hand as Hao did the same. A snow flake fell into each of their open palms, staying their for a second before melting into a crystal clear drop of water. _

'The stars will guide us through the path and shine for those who has strayed from it...' _Hao heard her thoughts and gazed down at the drop of water before once again turning to watch Reina who too was gazing at the melted snowflake, his lips tugged up in a sudden smile as her following words echoed in his mind._

_Reina closed her hand and smirked lightly, her tears dried as she raised her head and vowed out loud in a whisper as soft and light as a breeze to the stars that watched over her, the last of her clan. _

"I will never betray him."

* * *

Song is called the Northern Light (Ballad Version) by Megumi Hayashibara

What did you think??!?!?!?! I will update as soon as i can so please keep reading!!

**Remember to review!!!!!**

Until next time!!!


	15. The Calling of The Stars

Sorry I haven't updated for a long time!! The next chapter will be more interesting

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!!

This chapter reveals a but more of Reina's identity and her past

I also changed the last part of the last chapter because I didn't lke how it sounded, I just couldn't get it out right in words. Please go back and read THANKS!!

* * *

Dark lashes fluttered, revealing tired onyx grey gems that reflected the faint yet dazzling light of the moon. Reina let out a sigh and lifted a hand, placing it on her forehead, covering her shadowed eyes.

'_Another dream…' _Reina rolled over slightly and sighed.

'_They have been increasing lately…' _Kouya appeared beside her bed, his violet eyes worried as his golden mane shimmered brightly.

"**Mistress…"** He murmured softly, nudging her with a paw.

'_What do they mean…that person called Hao…that woman with him…she seems…'_ The springs in her bed squeaked slightly at the movement, Reina gritted her teeth together in frustration.

'_These dream…they seem so real…'_ Reina suddenly started to notice the insisting prodding and smiled lightly, brushing off her fatigue and worry, trying to convince her spirit that she was perfectly fine. Kouya's eyes narrowed as he shook his head, he was not convinced.

"I'm fine, Kouya." Reina said as she sat up, supporting herself with her arms.

'_Why can't I remember….it just always to slip out of my grasp each time…'_ Her brows furrowed slightly as she struggled to recall anything from her past.

"Kouya?" She suddenly asked, her eyes strayed to the balcony beside her.

"**Yes?"** Kouya replied as he watched her with cautious purple eyes.

"Why can't I remember my past?" Reina asked, her voice soft as gentle.

"**I'm unable to answer that mistress, we met 8 years ago."** Kouya replied back, his words like the quiet rustling leaves that danced with the wind.

'_**Forgive me…I cannot tell you the truth right now…it is still too early…'**_ Kouya thought as Reina stared at him as if suspecting him of hiding something.

"Only a short time after my memory loss." She murmured as she reached out a hand and brushed through his mane.

"I can't remember anything for the first 5 years of my life." Kouya remained silent, his deep violet eyes were guarded.

"I can't remember what my parents look like, did I have any siblings?" A hand raised and pressed lightly onto her neck where the tattoo was hidden under a layer of bandages.

"How did I get this tattoo?" Her hand clenched his mane as she tugged him over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're my only family I have…" Reina whispered as Kouya closed his eyes and the replied.

"But you have made new friends." A faint smile tugged her lips up as she murmured.

"Yeah…hey…can I ask another question?" Kouya chuckled lightly.

"**Of course."** Reina drew away and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I keep getting the feeling that we've met before." Kouya frowned and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off swiftly.

"No, I mean…" Reina frowned and twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers.

"I've met you before, not for the past 8 years but…somewhat before?" She ended uncertainly as Kouya stiffened evidently, fortunately this went unnoticed by Reina who had sant deep into thought.

'_**How am I supposed to answer her?! I can't tell her yet.'**_ Kouya's thought raced as his mistress stared at his expectantly.

Suddenly her eyes widened as a forceful tug pulled at her, Reina let out a gasp of surprise and stared out the window. Kouya swung his head towards the window, where the sky was beginning to light up with a mystical blue light. He secretly let out a sigh of relief at the distraction, thanking the stars.

"It's time…" Reina murmured unceremoniously, her body moving by itself as she slid out of her tangled sheets and stepped barefooted towards the window.

She slid the glass pane open and stepped outside onto the balcony, another twist made her gasp as she gazed up at the sky.

'_What is this feeling…it's as if something is calling me…telling me to come…'_ A soothing breeze caressed her face as a bright light suddenly illuminated the whole place.

A dazzling star flew across the night sky, the signal of the beginning. It left a streak of whiteness behind as it sailed through the sky, a shining beacon. Reina gazed mesmerized by the star that bought total destruction.

"The legendary star, Lago." Reina whispered as she stared at the blazing star, it was breathtakingly beautiful, yet it was a symbol of destruction and devastation.

'_The star the signals the beginning…'_ A voice as soft as the wind whispered in her mind, Reina stiffened and peered around, looking for the owner of the voice.

'_That voice! It belongs to that person called Hao, but it seems slightly younger...'_ Wide eyes flitted quickly over their surroundings, scanning for anything out of place.

"Did you hear that?" Reina asked her spirit, who shook his head and gazed at her, worry clouding his eyes.

"**I didn't hear anything."** Kouya replied, watching his mistress nod uncertainly.

Kouya gazed at the star that burned furiously in the night sky, its pale blue light searing the sky as it sailed across at a frightening speed.

"**The star the represents total destruction." **Kouya said as they both stared, transfixed to the star that burned the sky.

"What is this feeling…?" Reina asked out loud as she watched the star fly across the sky.

"It calling me…" Kouya averted his eyes from his mistress, fathomless purple eyes saddened.

'_**She's gradually remembering…'**_ Kouya flicked his tail, curling it in a golden ring around his mistress.

'_**The stars are starting to call for her…I didn't think that the time to choose would come so soon…the time to choose between two paths that you are destined for…I wanted you to enjoy a peaceful life for as long as you could…'**_Reina smiled at him and scratched him under his chin.

**'_You will have to choose, Reina…and I cannot help you this time…'_** Kouya sighed and recalled a distant memory.

Flashback

"_Come with me." The woman that stood in front of him said, holding her hand out towards him._

"_**Cut the crap, human!"**__ He snarled back, his fur bristled in seething rage as he bared his fangs at the human. _

"_I can feel your pain...your rage…you hate…" Reina murmured softly and stepped towards him, a threatening growl reverberated from the back of his throat._

"_**What do you understand?! You're just like every other human!"**__ He roared, the dark aura once again enveloping him as his fury and hatred grew. _

"_Can you handle it?" A voice asked, Reina tilted her head back and smiled at the man standing not far away. _

"_Yes." Hao nodded before retreating slightly. _

_Reina continued to walk towards the black kirin fearlessly, her hair whipped out behind her as did her clothes. His lips tugged over his jagged teeth as he snarled savagely and lunged towards her, his claws flashing, ready to tear her to shreds. _

"_Guide the lost soul back to its path with your light…" Reina murmured as she stretched out her hands towards the kirin. _

"_You're not alone." Kouya let out a furious growl as light flooded the clearing, clear droplets dripped from golden gems as the light blinded everything._

_Reina stood over the black kirin, her onyx black eyes softened as she knelt down beside him. She outstretched a hand towards him only to be halted when his jaw closed over her wrist. Tired golden eyes narrowed to slits, he could crush her like a twig yet the woman did not seem to fear him. _

"_**Why? Why are you not afraid of me?"**__ He asked, his serrated teeth pressed down onto her soft skin, breaking it and making ruby red liquid well up in the punctures. _

"_You're not that scary." Reina admitted with a smile, Kouya's jaws slackened allowing Reina to tug her hand out._

'This person…'_ Kouya's eyes widened in shock as he felt his rage and hate dim slightly at her calming presence._

"_You were lonely, right?" It was more of a statement than question, she placed a hand onto his neck and petted him soothingly._

"You're_ not alone anymore." Kouya's cold topaz eyes transformed to deep violet as he gazed up at the smiling woman. _

"_Come with me." Reina repeated as she continued to brush her fingers through his mane. Kouya allowed his eyes to close at the soft petting, his rage evaporated as he was carried away by the flow of sleep._

End Flashback

Kouya smiled lightly at the memory, his first meeting with his mistress 1000 years ago.

'_**She was powerful…a dazzling light for me…she took me under her wing and befriended me, treated me like family…'**_ Kouya nudged his complaining mistress back into her room with a little force.

**'_That is why I followed her…that man…Hao…his power was even greater than hers…'_** Kouya's eyes narrowed as Reina grumbled about him being too bossy.

**'**_**That person might lead her astray from her path…'** _

* * *

I promise I'll update as soon as I can again!!!

**PLEASE Review and continue to read!!!**


End file.
